


Some Things Never Change

by Starsfury



Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Parenthood, it kind of got away from me
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2019-09-11
Packaged: 2019-09-17 23:59:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 32,943
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16984263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starsfury/pseuds/Starsfury
Summary: Over time, some things change. And some things don't. 19 years after Colonial Day, family ties are tested and expanded as someone returns to the fleet.





	1. C.1 -   Current Time ~ Galactica

_Current Time - Galactica_

 

            The thrum of the Battlestar in motion fizzled along her spine as she looked across the desk at the Admiral.  Holding back a frown, she glanced at the pictures along his wall, searching for a way to defend her actions.  "I stand by my decision.  She is trained and she does her job well."

            Admiral Adama looked at her over the rims of his glasses, barely hiding the glare that was hovering in his eyes.  "She is 18.  That is unheard of.  You have to be 21 to join the service."

            She frowned at him darkly.  "She was born into the service."

            "She is a child.  She needs to be with her parents."  Bill tossed her a small cheeky grin, watching her try to walk the balance between family and duty.

            Major Kara Thrace raised an eyebrow at her CO.  Crossing her arms over her chest she regarded him for moment.  "Like you did with Lee?"  She felt a small thrill of triumph as she watched the barb’s impact.

            Bill glared at her.  Direct hit, if she wasn’t mistaken.

            She smirked.  "Like it or not, Admiral, parental consent allows a minor to join the service.  And as long as I uphold the Laws, then I will damn well twist them to my benefit."

            A small smile quirked Bill's face.  Same old Starbuck.  Even after nineteen years on the run, she was as unruly as ever.  And even though he had once claimed there could never be another Starbuck… he found himself tangling with the second generation.  "She is one of my favourite granddaughters.”

            Kara sighed and uncrossed her arms.  She looked at Adama and her face softened.  "I love her too.  But I had to make a choice, Dad.”  She stressed the honorific, hiding a small grin as he alternately grinned like a fool, and glared at her again.  “She was born in love with Vipers.  It was either train her, or watch her get herself hurt.  What was I supposed to do?"  She leaned on the desk.  "Besides she is my daughter, she was going to do something stupid at some point."

            Bill snickered.  "True, she is at that."  He leaned back in his chair.  "But Kobol, Kara?"  He felt his ire dying down, and thought internally that it’s a hell of a thing when someone so easily talks him down from his temper.  If it had been anyone but her, he’d be worried he was getting predictable.

            Kara sat in the seat across the desk.  At least one Adama male was being somewhat reasonable.  "We haven't had any recorded Cylon activity there in years.  We know there are safe supplies there and we need a new copy of the constellation map."

            "Who else is on the mission?"  Bill picked up a stylus from his desk, tapping it on the arm of his chair considering her reasoning.  He reached over and pulled the files towards him.  Kara had slapped them down on the desk the moment she had walked in.  Okay, perhaps he was getting predictable.

            Kara smiled, seeing Bill loosening up.   "Helo is lead in a raptor, with Orion as a wing-man."  She flicked the pages in the top folder and tapped Helo’s picture.  She hid a smile as she saw the relief crawl across his face.

            "Good they always look out for her."  Bill reached behind him for some paperwork he had shoved aside earlier.  He tried to nonchalantly return to work, hoping to pretend he had not just been having a temper tantrum.

            Kara smirked.  She cocked her head to the side and waited until his eyes met hers.  "Much like the Adama's did for me, huh?"  She stood up.  "I am late for a briefing on Pegasus.  Got any plans later?"  She gathered her folder of papers, glaring at the stack that always seemed to be growing.

            Bill shook his head.  He wordlessly handed her another stack of folders, smiling as she glared at him, instead of the paperwork.  “If you could take these to the XO of the Pegasus…?”

            Kara snorted.  For all intents and purposes, that was her most days.  He grinned, and added, “Saul thinks Gaeta should look into a few things, and doesn’t want to suggest it over wireless.”

            Kara nodded, and stuffed everything into her flight bag.  Slinging it over her shoulder, and returned to her previous question, “How about dinner?  Here on Galactica?"  As often as possible the Adama clan gathered for meals.  Kara had decided she would damn them all to the Lords before she allowed her family to degenerate into strangers.

            "Sounds great.  1900 hours?"  He rose from his chair, gathering her into a loose hug.  Turning, he walked her to the hatch noting that she seemed tired, and more than a little frayed around the edges.  He considered her for a moment, and got suspicious.

            "That’s fine."  Kara took a moment to pull her 'officer' face on, and glanced back at him.  And the answer was right there in her eyes.  The realization made Bill want to swear.

            Instead, Bill started to close the hatch as she walked from his quarters.  He tapped his finger against the door, and internally cursing himself, "Oh, and Starbuck..." One day he would learn to not get between these two, but apparently today was not that day.  He waited until he had eye contact, "You need to tell him."  He swung the hatch shut on her protests.

            Kara glared at the closed hatch for a moment.  Damned Adama men.  Always making her life complicated.  And how the hell did he know anyway?


	2. C.2 - 19 Years Ago ~ Galactica

_19 Years Earlier - Galactica_

           

            Kara fidgeted on the medical bed.  She kept glancing around the room, looking at everything except her own reflection in front of her.  She knew she was acting like caged wild animal, but she couldn't help it.  Not that she wasn't slightly feral sometimes; it’s just this time there was more to it than that.  She was a Viper pilot in med bay, waiting for Doctor Cottle to get back.  She wanted to pray, but she wasn’t sure if she knew who she should be praying to.

            Because the problem was, she wanted this as much as she knew it wouldn’t work, couldn't work out.

            She was Starbuck.  She was a crack-shot Viper pilot.  Tough as nails, nothing was ever gonna stop her.  Career frak-up destined to go out in a blaze of glory.  She wasn’t made for this kind of thing. 

Was she?

            Kara threw herself back on the bed, going into a boneless sprawl.  What the frak was happening?  It was one night.  One Night.

            One night of bliss. 

            And then the universe when to hell... again.  Going back to Caprica, escaping from the Cylons, coming back to find the fleet around Kobol, escaping from the Cylons, finding the tomb, escaping from the Cylons.  The Pegasus showing up, and as a change of pace, running towards the Cylons.  And then the icing on her cake.  The frakked up altercation on Cloud Nine.

            Of course, it was that last incident that landed her here.  Trying to diffuse the hostage situation, she had accidentally shot Lee.  During the aftermath, one of the terrorist shot her, nailing her upper shoulder.  She knew from the nurse that Lee was okay... and that he was refusing to talk to her.

            And out of everything in the last year, that had to be the hardest blow she had been dealt.

            “Well, Starbuck…”  Doc Cottle brushed aside the curtain and came into her little cubicle.  “My least favourite patient.  Shall we discuss your current record of damages?"  He grinned evilly at her wince. "You nailed Captain Adama in the left shoulder which by the way, means you two will now have matching scars.  Apollo is going to make a full recovery.  He's been removed from active duty for a few weeks, but he will be fine, and he will fly again.  Same goes for you.”

            Doc Cottle sat down on a chair and regarded her for a minute.  The young woman was 24, and she had seen more tragedy than most people gave her credit for.  He harrumphed.  “Here’s the pickle, kid.  You know, don’t you?”

            Kara snorted.  “Had a hunch.”

            “Well you are pregnant.”  He rubbed his forehead.  “Four months along.”

            Kara gulped.  “Is…it…?”  She stopped, unable to put into words the fearful thoughts that were rattling around in her mind.

            “She is fine.”  Doc Cottle hid his reaction to her facial expressions.

            Kara looked at him, a mixture of wonder and fear on her face.  “She?”

            A snort of laughter nearly came out of the grumpy doctor.  “Yes, Lieutenant.  She.  You are currently carrying a baby girl.  Healthy and growing quite well, contrary to you.”  He frowned at her.  “You are malnourished, exhausted, not mentioned bullet-holed…”  He stopped his tirade, noticing that, Kara was sitting on the bed, looking very small and lost.

            He sighed.  “But that can all be fixed.”  He patted her knee.  “Here’s your other piece of good news.  I don’t have to ground you for three more months.”

            “Huh?” Kara hadn't been focusing on his words very closely.

            “You were born on Scorpia, weren’t you?”  Doc Cottle flipped through her chart.

            Kara looked at him quizzically.  “Yeah.  I was born in Barba City.  I lived there until I was 12.”

            “Well Scorpion natives have a higher tolerance for G's pulled in a cockpit.  The planet has a higher gravity rating then the rest of the Colonies.  It's fostered an ability to function in higher vertigo levels.  Most female pilots from Scorpia even carry babies to term in the cockpit.”

            Kara looked like she had just won a prize.  “So how long in a Viper?”

            “Another 2 months at least.  You are taller so you won’t fill out as fast.  As long as you aren’t queasy, mind you.  Wouldn't want you vomiting in the cockpit. After that raptors only.”  Doc Cottle paused and looked at her.  “I don’t have to tell you what a hazard this is.”

            Kara shook her head.  She sat for a second, absorbing the news.  A thought occurred to her.  “Do you know when I got pregnant?”

            Doc Cottle snorted.  “You don’t?  I should think they covered how this works in the Academy."

            Kara glared at him.  “Time frame!”  She clenched her fist, hoping against hope.

            “Best guess?”  Doc Cottle gave her a knowing glance.  “Someone enjoyed themselves Colonial Night.” 


	3. C.3 - Current Time ~ Pegasus

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some times there is a comfort in knowing that no matter how old you get, you can still be a total moron

_Current Time - Pegasus_

 

            Kara glanced at the ECO and nodded.  They were within landing range of Pegasus, now would be a good a time to hail the air boss.  "Raptor 263, Pegasus."  Ensign Gaia Tyrol opened a channel to the air boss, feeling a little thrill.  This wasn't her first "milk" run as her mom would say... but it was the first time she was picked to ECO for Major Thrace.

            "Pegasus, go ahead 263."  The Air Boss glanced at his screen, located the raptor, and then consulted his list of scheduled transfers.

            "We are coming in for approach." She activated Kara's com so the pilot could reply to prompts from the Air Boss.

            "Copy that, you are cleared for port side landing.  Hands on approach."

            "Roger, hands on.  I have the ball."  Kara toggled off the radio.  The raptor flew an arc over the main body of the ship.  Angling its approach vector, the raptor created a flawless landing.  Promptly beginning the shutdown procedure, the ECO glanced at the pilot.

            "That was a terrific landing, sir."

            "Thank you, Dragger.  You want to finish off the post flight?  I am due in a meeting."

            "Not a problem, Major." Gaia 'Dragger' grinned.  She tossed a salute to Kara on her way up to the cockpit.

            Kara grinned.  "Oh, and Gaia?"

            Gaia looked at Kara, " Yea, Starbuck?"

            "I won’t mention to your mom about the staring, drooling and hero-worshipping."

            Gasping, Gaia turned to look at the blond woman.  Kara started to laugh, pulled off her helmet and used it to bump Gaia's.  "You did good, kid.  Maggie taught you well.  I am just giving you shit."

            Blushing crimson, Gaia drug her helmet off.  "I do not drool."

            Arching an eyebrow, Kara looked at her steadily.  Gaia's blush got brighter.  Scoffing, she turned back to the consoles.  "One question, Ensign?"

            Glancing back at the major, Gaia grinned.  "Let me guess... you want to know about my call-sign?"

            "Well, yea.  Dragger?"

            "I spent so much time with the knuckle-draggers as a kid; I wanted to use something like that.  And Nina has been called Wrenchy for years."

            Kara grinned at the mention of the youngest Agathon.  "And Zack has his own version of that."  Sobering for a moment, "Seriously though, Gaia.  You did great.  You can ECO for me anytime."

            Kara nodded to the ensign and grabbed her bag from storage.  Once the hatch was cycled open, she stepped out onto the broad wing and shoved her helmet into her bag.  A deck hand was waiting for her.

            Eyeing the petty officer, Kara slung her bag over her shoulder and answered the young woman's salute.

            "Welcome on board the Pegasus, Major Thrace."  The kid looked like she was going to start bouncing off the walls.  "Can I just say that it is an honor to meet you?"

            Kara raised an eyebrow.  "You’re new here, aren't you..." She waited, prompting the deck hand to fall over herself, trying to introduce herself.

            "Martinette, ma'am.  And yes, ma'am, I am."

            "It's sir."

            "Sorry, sir."

            Kara waited for a minute and looked at Martinette sharply.  "Was there a reason you were waiting, Petty Officer Martinette?" She made a 'get on with it' motion with her free hand.

            Martinette blushed.  "Sorry, sir.  The Commander has asked for you to meet him in his office."

            Kara held back a sigh.  "Thanks, you're dismissed."  She returned the salute and strode off.  Lords of Kobol, these kids got younger every time she came on board.

            She cracked her neck as she exited the flight deck.  This was going to one of the most uncomfortable conversations she was going to have today.  She snickered to herself.  That was an understatement.

            She grabbed the railing and climbed up the flight of stairs to the observation deck, muttering to herself about her masochistic ways.  She might as well have a list, Starbuck's To-Do List.  Number 1; tell the Admiral that his precious granddaughter is on a mission, without her parents, outside of the fleet.  Number 2; tell the Commander that his baby girl is on said mission.  Number 3; Self-flagellation with a side order of torture.

            Yeah, and then she might as well sign up for an insane asylum.  Damned Adama men.  So frakking protective.  She grimaced and turned the corner.  She admitted to herself that she was taking the long way simply because this conversation was not going to be fun.

            A discreet beep got her attention.  She activated the wireless link attached to her collar.  "Major Thrace here."

            "Priority call for you, sir."  The operator's voice was tinny coming from the small receiver.

            "Patch it through."  Kara stepped over to the wall next to the staircase.

            "Starbuck, Artemis."

            Kara sagged against the wall.  "Hey, kid."  Relief welled up at the sound of her daughter's voice.  She may not let many people see it, but she was a worried parent at heart.  "How is it out there?"     

            There was a little static on the line, and then a soft voice replied.  "Peachy."

            Kara smirked at the sarcastic comment.  As much as she looked like her father, Artemis sometimes was more biting then Kara herself.

            "Actually, it's good.  We are currently set down in the meadow, about 3 clicks away from the main ruins.  Everything looks good.  Helo is on recon, and Orion and I are setting up base camp."

            "You're making Helo do the hard work?"

            A snicker bounced down the line.  "He volunteered.  He claimed Orion and I are arguing worse than you and Apollo usually do."

            "Not even possible, and he knows it."  Kara felt the cocky grin start to creep across her face.

            "True.  Anyway, I figured you were going to tell Husker and Apollo soon, and I thought a progress report might help."

            Kara sighed.  "Husker's been told.  I am on my way to Apollo now."

            Artemis inhaled sharply.  "Good Luck."

            Kara smirked.  "Good hunting..." she paused.  "Love you, sweetie."

            "Love you too, Mama."

            The link fizzled and then went dead.  Kara stood there a moment and then pushed away from the wall.  Talking to her daughter invigorated her, making her remember why she loved arguing with Apollo so damn much... it did after all result in their children. Time the beard Apollo in his den and remind him of that fact.

            A scary, twisted grin graced her face as she started up the stairs.

_~@~_

            Commander Lee Adama was trying desperately to stay awake.  Smothering another yawn, he shuffled the paper work on his desk.  Oblivious, Captain Felix Gaeta continued his report on the supply situation.  Not that it was the most scintillating topic.  Lee glanced at the clock again.  Only five minutes had passed since the last he looked.

            Problem was; the only thing he wanted to focus on was the reason he was so tired.  Or the rather the person who made him so tired.  Gods, he missed his wife.  Kara had left early that morning to attend a fleet meeting on Galactica.  One of these days he was going to have to transfer her to Pegasus permanently.

            Of course, explaining to his father that he wanted her there full time had less to do with her CAG-ly duties and more to do with her wife-ly duties was an interesting concept.  But didn't the phrase go, Duty Calls?

            Lee snickered to himself.  Yeah, telling the Admiral that he needed the Fleet CAG here in the morning to ensure he woke up in a good mood... that would go over like a lead balloon.

            As if by thinking of her summoned her to form, the hatch opened and Kara stepped into the room.  Lee took a moment to absorb her.  Every time he saw her it was like the first time.  Gods, she was beautiful.  He let his eyes travel down her form, enjoying the sight of her lithe body encased in a gold flight suit.  She noticed his regard and a small, secretive smile curved her lips.  Her green eyes twinkled at him.

            Oh, frak.  He knew that twinkle.  That twinkle had led to many an interesting situation.  And a few children if he remembered correctly. 

            Lee stood up, pausing his XO in mid-sentence.  "We will have to finish this up later, Captain."  He handed the folder back to Gaeta.  "My next appointment just showed up."

            Gaeta looked at him, uncomprehending.  "But, Commander...?"  He pulled out the update sheet and looked at it, "You don't have any other appointments, that's why we scheduled the meeting for today.

            Kara took pity on him, and stepped into his line of sight as she snickered.  "He wasn't even paying attention, Felix."

            Gaeta snapped into a salute.  "Good afternoon, Major."  A small smile flickered as he looked at Kara.  Well, that would explain it.  Not that he overly minded getting out of the meeting.  Perhaps he could make it to the mess before that very attractive comm officer started her shift.

            "At ease, Captain."  Kara saluted back and walked past him.  She plopped down in a chair in front of Lee's desk and promptly put her feet up on the edge of the desk.  Lee frowned at her, looking pointedly at her feet.  She just grinned back at him.

            Relieved that the Commander's attention was firmly snared, Gaeta hid a smirk as he shoved his paperwork into its folder.  "Until later, Commander."  He nodded to Kara, "Major Thrace."  He left the office, closing the hatch behind him.

            “Damnit, I think Helo was right… he was a little too willing to bail out of here.  He has a crush.”  Kara snapped her fingers, shaking her head.  Frakking Helo, how did he always figure these things out before her.

            Lee regarded his wife from behind his desk.  He closed his ledger and came around to the front, leaning against it.  He raised a single eyebrow.  "Thrace?"

            She looked at him with an innocent look on her face.  "It is my last name."

            "It is not." He frowned at her again, looking pointedly at the tattoo on her right hand.

            She chuckled, covering the winged tattoo that started on her hand and ran up her right arm with her left forearm.  "It is too."

            "Your last name is Adama...same as mine."  Lee held up his hand showing the matching winged tattoo that likewise spread the length of his left arm.  The sweeping lines of the tattoos started as a scroll on their fingers, slowing gaining space and dimension as it climbed the length of their arm.

            Standing back to back, always protecting each other, the tattoos formed the image of a mythical phoenix, wings rising to the heavens.  And unbeknownst to anyone other than Lee and Kara, the tattoo continued across their chests to rest above their hearts, where each one bore a stylized sigil.  It was a sigil from the Old Myths that meant eternity, and it just so happened to look like a K and an L intertwined.

            People could never understand why hers was on the right side, considering that since time unmemorable, the left-hand side was reserved for marriage.  For Lee and Kara, it was simple… for the rest of their lives, they were Warriors.  And Partners.

            She smiled unrepentantly at him, a twinkle coming from her eyes warming him to his bones.  "Sorry, I've been a Thrace longer.  I've only been an Adama for 4 years."

            "Five."  He shoved her feet off of his desk.  He felt himself getting aggravated with her, which was mildly surprising considering he had been aroused as all hell not five minutes earlier.

            Kara read the set of his shoulders, and the cant of his head.  Oh, she had him.  The fire, the arousal… it would have been a complete triumph if she hadn’t been completely aware of the fact that she was just as susceptible as he.  She looked at him in mock surprise.  "It's been five years... Oh where does the time go?"

            Lee ground his jaw.  "Damn it, Kara..." Okay, he reflected, maybe it wasn't so surprising.  In the entire time he had known her, married or not, she adored to push his buttons.  And apparently… he was too dumb to hide them from her.

            He looked at her face, feeling the surge in his blood as a primal part of him screamed out a single word.  MINE.  He grit his teeth again for a second.  It never ceased… for as long as he had known her, his body considered her his.

            She stood up and leaned against him.  Her body, strong and soft at the same time, pressed against him in a way that left absolutely no mystery as to where her mind was.  Her arms went around his neck, as his settled around her waist.  Her body began to relax into his, merging to fit exactly into his frame.  "You know I only go by Thrace in an official capacity."

            Kara moved one hand along his skin, feeling down his neck to his collar.  Her fingers traced the carved muscles that played beneath his uniform.  A very feminine part of her seemed to coo in glee, as the more sarcastic Starbuck persona cackled with evil intentions.

            He gave her a playful gimlet stare.  "Oh?"  An inner voice started to chuckle as he realized what she had been up to.  Foreplay.  She would always start a fight with him, right before she proceeded to make him lose his mind.  The darker side of his personality started rise, called by that glowing part of her. 

            Darkness and Light, Starbuck and Apollo, Lee and Kara.  It never ended, and that was the only thing that started to make Commander Lee Adama believe in destiny.

            She rested her lips right next to his ear.  "You know what is does when you call me 'that'."  She rose on her toes, enough to nuzzle into his neck and trace her nose delicately along the shell of his ear.

            "Call you what?"  He raised one hand to rest between her shoulder blades and the other dropped to rest on the curve of her rear.  He constricted his fingers and released them, almost massaging as her lifted her slightly.  Without seeming to move, he took her entire weight and suspended her above the decking.

            He felt the quiver in her spine as his actions got the desired result.  Kara was a warrior, but she had a weakness for displays of strength.  His deep blue eyes flared with intent as he gazed at her face as she leaned back from his neck.

            Kara felt like gasping for air as she saw Apollo staring at her, hunger etched onto his features.  Damn, she wanted to distract him… but hell, seeing that aspect of her husband was making her brain want to surrender and move to much more pleasurable pursuits.

            Except that would mean he had won this round, and that just wouldn’t do.  She drew on Starbuck a little bit more, unknowingly adding to the fire in her eyes.

            "You know…"  Kara moved closer, making sure to rub her fingers into the dips caused by the muscles in his chest.

            Lee pulled back and grinned at her, pure fly-boy cocky attitude absolutely oozing from his pores.  "Oh, you must mean when I call you Mrs. Adama."  His voice had dropped an octave and had become almost a purr as he said her married title.

            Kara suppressed a shudder, feeling as though tiny little explosions had gone off in her spine.  "Mm...hmm." Her eyes sparkled with mischief and love.  She didn’t know what the best part was.  The fact that he was hers, or the fact that he played the game with her even after all these years.

            Played it with the intent to win.

            Lee chuckled and pulled her into a tighter embrace.  "I missed you this morning."

            "I can tell."  Kara smirked as he let her go.  Lords, how she loved to make him blush.

            Lee rolled his eyes as he felt the warmth staining his cheeks.  Glancing down at himself, he inwardly grinned and went back around his desk.  "So, you’re in a good mood."  He shuffled papers on his desk, hoping to distract her from gloating over her success at riling him up.

            "Yep."  She sat back down.  Kara took a moment to subtly get her breathing under control, no point in letting him know he had gotten to her just as deeply as she had gotten to him.

            "So, what is going on?"

            Kara looked at him in disbelief.  Lee should still be focusing on calming down, not seeing through her bluster.  That was the biggest curse and gift of their relationship, he always could see through her crap.  Well, maybe he hadn't this time.  "Nothing."

            He didn't even look at her, scrawling down a note on one of his files.  "Bullshit."  He said quite succinctly.  He unerringly reached out and grasped a folder and brought over his current report.  Flipping through it, he never once raised his head.

            She grimaced.  Nope, he saw right through her.       Frak. 

            "You only annoy me, try to pick a fight, and then attempt to frak me with your eyes when you have to tell me something you don't think I am going to like."

            Frak.  He was right.  She scrambled for a second, and retorted, "I do that to you plenty of other times, need I mention your desk last week for one?"  She grinned, he really couldn’t argue with that.  Hell, his father had almost walked in on them, had Lee not remembered to dog the… aw hell.

            As if he had been reading her mind, Lee smirked, "Kara... if you were being serious, by this point, the hatch would be dogged and we would both be missing clothes."  He reached for another file, still refusing to look at her. "And my paperwork would be on the floor."

            Kara growled low in her throat at the image that evoked in her mind.  Lee smiled at the sound.  So, she had caught herself in her own web.  That made him feel better.  She had been just as involved in that little exchange as he was.  It wasn’t that he doubted it, not really.  But the confirmation went a long way to calming himself.  Well as calm as you can get without a cold shower.

            "Besides, for the record you have been an Adama for 19 years."  He tossed the comment out as an olive branch, silently telling her that he understood that she was sincere about flirting, even though she was seeking to distract him.

            She let the comment slide as she got up and paced to the other side of the room.  She looked at the pictures on the wall and tried to come up with a way to explain the situation.  The little dance they had just performed at least had reassured her on a primal level.  In her mind, if they still felt the fire for each other, then there was nothing she could say that would ever make him walk away.

            "So?"  Lee looked at her back, reading the tension in her frame as she studied the pictures.  His eyebrow rose slightly.  She had never been this reticent about saying anything before.  Whatever had her so tied up was apparently nothing that had never come up before.

            "It's nothing really."  She had a practiced, off-hand air to her voice.  Something that was blatantly not Kara.

            "Kara..."  Lee knew he had to get her to talk.  It was a ritual... she would hold back, he would push, and she would be assured that she mattered enough for him to be demanding with her.

            She turned around and looked him.  Her breath caught for a moment, the dim light glinting off his hair and making his blue eyes glow.  Frakking Lords of Kobol, she loved this man.  Loved him to point that she had walked through the fires of her own demons to stand at his side.

            "Do you trust my judgment?"  The question was uttered in the quietest of tones. 

            Lee's head up came up.  His face was covered in a puzzled look.  Of all the things for her to say, that was not one he would expect.  "Judgment how?"

            "With my job.  My judgment as CAG."  She swallowed, nervousness beginning to show on the outsides of her expression.

            "Of course."  Lee knew she still had reservations about herself, even after all this time.  But this was the first time she had ever voiced them like that.

            "Good, I need you to remember that."  She took a deep breath.  "You know that mission we were planning for recon?"

            He nodded.  He had vaguely seen the mission pre-launch skim across his desk.  He had yet to actually look at the details, that was her area due to Kara being the CAG of the entire fleet's compliment of pilots.  Hell, half the time, he relied on Felix to give him the salient details if it was necessary.

            "We assigned pilots to the mission, and they left this morning at o'530."  She turned back towards the wall.  She kept looking at the picture of their family, all sitting in the generated sunlight of Cloud Nine.

            He waited for a minute.  Kara remained silent.  "Okay, what's the problem?"  He couldn't understand her hesitation.  That was her job, formulate the missions, pick the most able, and make sure everything went according to plan.  Kara had a knack for finding people who suited jobs.  Something neither Bill nor Lee were very good at, and therefore usually left that to Kara.

            "Helo was assigned as lead on the mission and his escorts were Orion and Artemis."  She said in a rush.

            Replaying what she said at a slower speed in his head, it took a moment for the implications to hit him.  Lee stood there stunned for a moment.  In a dangerously soft voice he asked, "Artemis?  As in my Artemis?"

            Kara frowned at him, turning from her regard of the pictures...  "Yes, 'your' Artemis."       

            In the back of his head, the Apollo part of Lee winced, knowing what was coming next.  And there was nothing he could do as he exploded.  "MY DAUGHTER?!  You sent MY daughter to KOBOL?!"  Mentally, he heard the warning bells ringing at the force in his voice, and body language.  He vaguely noticed his fists clenching.

            Kara was not the kind of woman to take that tone from anyone, least of all from him.  Lee mentally smacked himself as she spun on him.  But his temper and protective instincts had ahold of him.  A highly cynical part of his brain pointed out that this was really stupid of him.

            The look of abject anger was expected, but the betrayal on his face had the expected effect of making her own ire rise.  Kara let Starbuck come to the fore, eyes flashing at him, fury bleeding from her pores.

            "NO!"  Starbuck stalked up to him, her hands balling up into fists.  "I sent OUR daughter...TRAINED VIPER PILOT on a mission to Kobol."  She hissed at him, emphasizing her words with extreme intent.  And the one emphasis that seemed to be at the center of her temper was “Our”.

            Apollo glared at her, stepping into her personal space.  No matter why, or how; when Starbuck got in his face, it was always Apollo who answered.  "You’re going to get her killed," He snarled at her.  “Encouraging her to take after you.”

            "Frak you, Apollo."  She jabbed a finger hard into his chest. He took a step back in reaction. “Me?!  Like I am the only crazy one in this relationship… Or should I start listing off all the times you have tried to kill yourself.”  The flash in her eyes was akin to lightning as she glared at him.

 "You think I would ever purposely endanger my own daughter?”  The hissed question made his hackles rise, and at the same time, reason started to trickle into his brain.  But she wasn’t finished, “Give me some frakking credit.  Lya was the best qualified for the mission."

            "She is just a little girl."  Lee winced as he saw the look begin to shutter over Kara's eyes.  Lee let out a tiny prayer for someone to smack him for saying something so dumb.  Now all he needed was Kara to think he was saying girls couldn’t do things like that.

            Kara threw up her hands. She closed her eyes for a second, and to his extreme surprise, she gave a reply that not only got him off the hook for what he thought he had said, but also nailed his ass to wall with a completely different concept.   "She stopped wearing pigtails a long time ago, Lee."  She looked at him and realized that he was regaining some rational part of his brain.

            Thank the Lords for small favours.  Except she was too pissed off at him to let it go.  For him to accuse her of endangering their daughter...

            "You know what?"  Kara put her hand on her hips, pinning him with a Starbuck glare.  "This is bullshit."  She stalked to the door, spinning the wheel and throwing it open.

            "Where the hell are you going?"

            "Anywhere but here."  She slammed the hatch behind her.

            And at the sound of the hatch closing, all rational parts of Lee’s brain abandoned him, leaving him pissed off… and glaring at a closed door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this scene was one of the catalysts for the entire story. It was this and two others that pretty much popped into existence and demanded to be told.


	4. C.4 - 19 Years Ago ~ Galacatica

** 19 Years Earlier - Galactica **

 

            Water dripping down her arms, Kara wiped her face off and looked at her reflection in the mirror.  She grimaced, turned the faucet off and glared into the sink for a moment.  She looked back up, viewing her features, trying not to be upset by what she saw.  She looked strained, exhausted, and if more the one person had asked if she was mainlining stims….

            But, no… the bruise like shadows beneath her eyes were caused by lack of sleep, and according to Cottle, stress.  She snorted.  Stress was a nice word for it.

            Of course, admitting that she was panicked out of her mind by the situation she had found herself in, yea that was never going to happen.

            She just couldn’t get comfortable on her rack.  Sleeping on her back made her feel like there was a solid weight restraining her, which caused the nightmares to start.  The new expanding curve of her lower abdomen made sleeping on her front impossible.  And pilot's racks on a Battlestar were not designed to sleep on your side comfortably; the mattress had virtually no padding, so you might as well sleep on the deck.

            She snickered silently, the designers more than likely figured pilots would only be in their racks long enough to pass out between flights.  No one designed the warships for long term habitation.  Somehow surviving Colony-wide genocide had never been a factor on designing the living quarters.

            She reached up and ruffled her fringe and tucked her growing hair behind her ears.  Having the hair shading her eyes made her look a little bit less like the walking dead.  Now if only there was an easy a cure for feeling like it.

            During her last clandestine appointment, Doc Cottle had given her quite the lecture on sleep and the necessity of it.  She couldn’t decide what was more bizarre, his new friendliness, or his lack of cigarette when she was around.  His attitude, however, was still as caustic as ever.

He had flat out told her by not sleeping, she was endangering her child and he wondered if she was doing it on purpose.  Kara glared at her reflection, remembering that comment.  Size of a bean or not, the sheer force of what she felt for this tiny life blew her away and left her shaking.

Kara’s reply to his theory was explicit, painful, and surely illegal on at least 9 Colonies.  Seeing the anger and strength of her denial, the Doc had cracked a smile, and said “Good.”  And then he refused to explain why he had baited her.

            The hatch for the head creaked open to her left and Kat and Hotdog came into the head.  Kara sighed to herself, careful to stay firmly in front of the sink.  While in full uniform or flight-suit, it was impossible to tell there was any change to her.  However, in double-tanks and regulation sweats, the delicate curve was hugely noticeable on her slender frame.

            “Captain.” Hotdog tossed her a lazy salute with two fingers as he went into the first shower stall he found.  The water started immediately, and his clothes came sailing over the now closed curtain.

Kat looked at the CAG, several emotions flitting through her eyes before she finally said, “Starbuck.”  And then went to find a shower on the opposite side of the head from Hotdog.

            Kara sighed slightly, relaxing the tension in her shoulders.  She had purposely waited until everyone else had gone to the rec room or their racks, so she could avoid company.  Figures these two would impinge on her privacy. 

           She waited for a moment as the water ran and pulled her shoulder-length hair into a pony-tail.  Grabbing her toiletries, she walked through the hatch quickly, not noticing her two pilots had taken advantage of her leaving and were now sharing a shower stall.

**~@~**

Lee raised his hands over his head, stretching the sore muscles in his shoulders.  The puckered scar of his bullet wound was strained, but wasn’t causing any tearing pain.  That was a blessing at least.  When the bullet had hit him, he was alternately petrified he would never fly again, and almost relieved that he had an excuse to avoid the cockpit.

            Now there was a hell of a conundrum.

            He reached over and grasped the barbell, slowly starting the arm curl reps, counting as he exhaled.  The physical therapy prescribed by Cottle had been extremely in-depth, but Lee had avoided doing most of it.  Mainly because the gym had always seemed like “her” place.

            He grimaced, and started doing his reps a little faster. 

            There was the center of all of his problems.  Kara Thrace.

            Lee grunted as he felt a burning sensation in his shoulders.  Putting the barbells down for a moment he stared at the wall.  It always came down to her, no didn’t it?  Whether it was falling for his brother’s fiancé, or the more current issues, she had this way of taking his normal world and frakking it beyond recognition.

            Against his will, his mind wandered back to Colonial Night.  The attempt of an assassination had put him on a razor’s edge, and when he had gotten to the reception, it felt as though his mind had kicked in the afterburners.  Everything was vivid, and intense, and he had no idea which end was up.

            And then he had seen her.  Kara… Starbuck… standing in absolute glory near the bar on Cloud 9.  Her trim form adorned in a blue dress, one that matched the Caprican sky, was a vision.  Lee had often wondered if Kara ever dressed up fancy-like.

            And his answer to that never spoken question had answered him like a fist to the gut.  She was beautiful.  And strong, and as sexy as all hell.

            As these thoughts ran rampant through his brain, he noticed her tiny, half smile as she watched him stare at her.  Scrambling to come up with something to say, the only he could come up with was a comment about her bum knee.

            Her laughter assuaged part of his embarrassment.  Because who really wants their pickup line to sound like it came from a frog.  Then again, with as much desire that was strangling him at that particular moment, perhaps there was a reason his voice was guttural.

            The moments that followed after were the kind that flitted across his mind a thousand times a day.  The dancing, her refusing to relinquish his arms when newly elected Vice-President Baltar wanted a turn.  Her incandescent smile as she moved her body along his, only the crowd keeping them within the bounds of propriety. 

            The whispered conversation, flight back to Galactica, and the night spent with her.  Lee could feel his blood begin to pulse as he thought of that night.  A night when it was simply them, no Apollo, no Starbuck.  The sublime feeling of rightness and belonging…

            Abruptly standing, Lee stalked over to the sparring bag, and began to throw punches at him, trapped in his memories… Kara sneaking away in the morning, him trying to find her, and then… her jumping away to Caprica.

            And that was the rub now wasn’t it.

            They had shared an absolutely frakking amazing night, one that left him breathless just by remembering it… and yet she had still possessed the mental capacity to fulfill a harebrained mission formulated by Laura Roslin.

            Yes, he had been worried.  Yes, he had been thrilled when she returned.  Hell, he had even kissed her in front of everyone on the Astral Queen.  And those feelings of relief had lasted through finding the Tomb.

            But then, something changed.  His feeling of betrayal had taken over everything, in a way his pride was insulted, and before he could get a handle on anything, Battlestar Pegasus had come sailing out of nowhere.

            No sooner had Lee started to try and talk to her, they had been ripped apart by Admiral Cain.  And then he had just become angry, and bitter.

            Anastasia Dualla had entered his orbit, and in a way, some dark part of him felt that this was just punishment for Kara.  She had after all abandoned him, she deserved some pain.  And Dee was very good for his ego.

            Lee stopped moving, placing his hands on the top of the bag, breathing hard.  And there was the problem with the whole mess.  He could do no wrong as far as the Comm Officer was concerned.  She was always telling him he was perfect.  That was slowly beginning to drive Lee mad.

            He wanted someone to scream at him, to pick at him, to make him fight for everything he accomplished.  He wanted someone who could match him.  And he had pushed her away. 

            Snorting, he shoved away from the bag.  He had pulled a Starbuck.  And Lee had this sinking feeling he would never get through to her. 

            Then there was the whole fact that she had shot him.  Lee couldn’t decide how he felt about that, to be honest.  He wasn’t angry, he wasn’t really anything.  He had heard she had a matching bullet hole to his compliments of the terrorists in the bar that night.

            He grabbed his towel and sweat-top, walking from the gym.  Continuing much longer would cause harm to his injury, this he knew.  But the real reason he left the gym was much more underhanded.  Dee got off shift in ten minutes and would coming to the gym looking for him.  He planned to not be there for that.

\-------------------

            Kara lay staring up at the bunk above her, mentally counting the rivets that held it together.  She shifted awkwardly trying to relieve the aches building in her lower back.  She hadn't gained hardly that much weight, yet she felt unwieldy.  It was like her body no longer belonged to her.  She snorted in cynical humor.

            In a way, it didn't.  To hear Doc Cottle tell of it, her body had a more important function than be 'her' body.  It had the 'divine' function to create a safe environment for the growing baby in her abdomen.

            Kara shook her head at the Doc's prose.  Her hand slipped down unnoticed to rest on her slightly rounded belly.  The damn doctor got a poetic gleam in his eye when he talked about the baby.  Who knew he could be so damn friendly?  Though to tell the truth, it was kind of freaking her out. 

            Her hand rubbed rhythmically along the 'bump'.  The last month had been a blur, so much had happened since her first confirmation of her daughter's existence.  Since the shooting that left both her and Lee sporting matching gunshot scars.  Lee had been promoted to Major and was now XO of the Pegasus.  The Admiral thought it would be a better fit to remove her and Lee from the same direct chain of command and elevated her to the newly vacant CAG position sporting the new rank of Captain.

            Throughout all this, she had yet to get the courage to tell the father of her child that he was indeed going to be a father.  Even she admitted that was a little frakked up.

            It was something she was going to have to get around to at some point, and from the progression of the bulge of her belly, sooner rather than later.  Then again, it wasn't as if this was an easy topic to bring up.  They only spoke when required to in senior staff meetings.

            To top it all off, she had heard scuttlebutt that Lee had been seen in the observatory with Dee.  And under the topic of frakked up situations... that was fast taking the top position.  Of any reaction she could have foreseen coming from her flying off to Caprica, Lee getting involved with Dee was not one of them.

            The trip to Caprica had been harrowing, traumatizing, and a sketch of narrowly avoided catastrophe.  Finding Helo and Sharon had thrown her; it had messed up her focus so badly they had walked right into the hands of the resistance.

            Samuel T. Anders.  Under normal circumstances, Kara had to be honest with herself, she would have completely gone for the tall, muscled athlete.  But looking at the Pyramid star had simply caused her to remember the blue-eyed stare of Apollo.  And any time Sam touched her with something as innocent as a hand on her elbow, she was thrown back into memories of Lee calling her name in completion; his face buried in her throat.

            Even separated by countless miles, the power Apollo had over her had held her breathless.  In the depth of her heart, a decision had been made… she was not going to frak up whatever was starting between her and Lee.  It had been too magical to be a passing thing. 

            Almost ending up in the farm had scared her beyond all recognition, the Cylon’s twisted breeding plans disgusting her on a primal level.  Before anyone could stop her, she had led a raid with the few resistance fighters they had, ‘freed’ or released the women in the farm, and then blew the building to Hades.

            Sharon had proven her friendship then, helping Kara with the planning, and even going so far as to lure and trap the attending Cylons so that they died in the blast.  They had run, managing to return to the fleet, and the first thing that happened… was Lee kissing her…

            IN FRONT OF THE FRAKKING PRESIDENT.

            She snorted, with that kind of reception you would have expected the two of them to be setting up house by now.  But no.  Something had happened, something that twisted every drop of joy from her return.  Lee became distant, Admiral Cain had nearly destroyed the Fleet and now…         

            A flutter under her hand pulled her from her morbid and cynical thoughts.  A serene smile suffused her face as a feeling of euphoria filled her.  Her daughter.  Both arms came up to cradle her belly.  A miracle.  Her miracle.   

            She turned her head as she heard rustling on the other side of her curtain.  Damn, time for her shift already.  She stifled a groan as she checked her watch.  Frakking gods, she was exhausted.  She rubbed her belly and said in a whisper, "You need to let mama get some sleep sometime, little one."

            Muttering imprecations at the tiny inhabitant of her womb, she levered herself off the bunk.  She would be so glad when she got back to her graceful self.  She had thickened around the middle, enough to feel like a raptor trying to fit in a Viper tube.  She staggered across to her locker and began to dress in her flight-suit.

**~@~**

            Fully clothed fastening her belt and leaving the top unzipped, Kara made her way down the hall towards the hanger deck.  She kept feeling light headed, but she would be damned if she missed her patrol.  The only time she felt like Kara, felt like Starbuck, rather than future-mommy was in the cockpit.  And gods, how she needed that feeling of normalcy.

            Trotting down the short stairs, she pushed her way through the side-access hatch.  She heard footsteps behind and turned.  Helo gave her a cocky grin as he came up to her.  "Morning, Starbuck.  Ready for another fun filled day of pointless flying?"

            Grinning, she looked at the tall ECO, seeing a hint of her best-friend and partner in crime peeking out from his eyes.  She raised an eyebrow.  "You're in a better mood."  Lately, Helo had seemed like a shadow of his former self.  The death of his daughter had hit the tall man hard, and he was not even allowed to spend time closely with the mother of his child.

            Karl nodded, trying to paste a cocky smile on his lips.  He inwardly grimaced, knowing Kara could see right through it.  Her ability to see through him was one of the reasons he had missed her so damn much.  "Sharon is doing better, at least a little.  I think she is starting to come to terms with what happened.  That it isn't anyone's fault.  These things just happen.  Hell, no one even knows if a hybrid baby can survive."

            Kara looked at him, sympathy filling her eyes as she reached out to her friend.  She was amazed he was being as pragmatic about it as he was.  She could not even fathom something like that happening to her.  Her baby wasn't even born, and yet the thought something might not be okay was paralyzing. 

            "I hope it turns out okay."  She grasped Helo's hand and squeezed it in support.

            Helo smiled, returning her hand-clasp.  Swinging their fists in time, he continued to lead her towards the flight deck, smirking like a school boy.  Kara grinned back, remembering once long ago a time when they skipped down the street, hand in hand, drunk off both their asses.

            Karl nodded, showing he knew her brain well enough to be able to tell where her memories had just gone.  Sobering, he returned to their conversation.  "Well, the admiral has been meeting with her regularly, talking about the Cylon chain of power, I think it makes her feel like she is accomplishing something."  He released her hand, tucking his hands into his flight-suit pockets.  "She also decided on a name for herself.  She decided to drop all relation to Sharon or Boomer."

            "What did she pick?"  Kara felt an odd twinge in her belly.  She paused letting a few specialists slip past them as they ran toward the flight deck.  Hmm, looked like Tyrol was running drills with the flight crew.  She gave a small half smile; perhaps she would help him with that.

            "Athena.  She thought it would give a different message to people."  Karl held the hatch for her, and then walked side by side as they entered the observation deck of the flight area.

            “Well, it makes sense, considering everything Boomer did here.” Kara nodded; then she frowned.  Feeling the twinge again, she absently put a hand on her back.  She shook her head, trying to clear the foggy feeling that was getting stronger.

            Karl looked at her oddly.  "Kara, are you okay?"  The look on her face was a little too close to fear for his comfort.  Kara didn’t show fear easily, if at all.

            "I'm fine."  She snapped sharply.  Realizing her testiness, she glanced at him.  Seeing the genuine concern on his face, she softened her tone.  "I'm okay, Karl.  Just tired."  She put her hands on her hips, giving him a trademark Starbuck grin.

            He looked at her, his eyebrow nearly disappearing into his hairline.  "Really?"  He waited for a moment, watching the twitch in her shoulders, and the way that her back seemed strained as she stood in front of him.

            Kara frowned at him, attempting to use bravado to convince him "I'm good to go, really."  The light-headed feeling started to get stronger.  She started walking as a dull throb started in her belly, and she stumbled, panic filling her features as her hands went to her belly.

            "The frak you are."  Karl’s voice was hard as he called her out on her bluff.

            Kara's knees buckled. 

            Swearing, Karl moved quickly, catching her before she hit the deck.  He cradled her in one arm, the other going to her neck to check her pulse.  He looked at her in an almost panic.  He patted her face.  "Kara?  Kara?  Starbuck, can you hear me?"

            Helo swore again, getting no response.  She had passed out.  "C'mon Kara, wake up."  Gritting his teeth, Karl shoved his arms under her legs, and scooped her up against his chest.  Looking over the edge, he caught Tyrol’s eyes and once he saw the Chief’s answering worried gaze, he nodded towards Med Bay.  Tyrol answered him by picking up the headset and radioing ahead, watching as the tall pilot ran off, bearing the CAG cradled in his arms.


	5. c.5 - Current Time ~ Galactica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I am a semi-horrible human being - but I blame the cliffhanger on the whole new semester and needing a medical leave from work. Enjoy!

** Current Time - Galactica **

 

            Chief Petty Officer Cally Agathon climbed up the ladder to the Viper.  She leaned over as the cowling slid back, and helped Apollo off with his helmet.  “Welcome aboard the Galactica, sir.”

            Lee smiled, glad to see her.  “Hey, Chief.  Seen Starbuck lately?”  He waited as she removed the helmet collar, and then began his post-flight checklist.

            Cally gave him a look filled with amusement and pity.  “Well, now that you mention it, that demon that rampaged through my flight-deck about three hours ago had a marked resemblance to Starbuck.”

            Lee grimaced.  “That bad?"  He placed both arms on the sides of Viper and lifted himself clear of the seat.  He grabbed the bag from the storage area and went to get out of the cockpit.  He paused as he noticed the hand waiting to assist him.  He gave her a small smile.

            Cally laughed, taking his pack from him and preceded him down the ladder.  "Well she seemed a little upset, sir.  Which I'm sure you had 'nothing' to do with."  She tossed him a speaking look, a sly smile flirting with her gaze.

            Lee sighed.  So, Kara had already terrorized the deck crew.  Now he had to make sure there were no ruffled feathers on top of finding his wife, and maybe shake some sense into her.  If that was even humanly possible.  He may have the call sign of a God, but he 'was' married to Kara.

            Cally moved so he could get clear of the Viper.  After seeing Kara when she got back and Lee's face now, Cally wasn't sure if she wanted to know what was going on.  Although, odds are it had something to do with Lya, which meant Helo and her son were involved.

            "Commander?"

            Lee turned and looked at her.  He was still checking things off on the clipboard she had given him.  Cally had filled out most of the information of the form, reminding him of a time when she had been his deck assistance.  He waited for a moment for her to speak.

            "Before you ask, no there are no hurt feelings in my crew.  Everyone is used to Starbuck... sometimes it does the new crew good to experience her in all her glory."  Cally gave him an evil smile.  She ran an extremely tight crew on board the Galatica, a trait that had been inherited from Galen Tyrol.  With Tyrol being on Pegasus, and Cally here, both flight decks were handled with identical and unmatched excellence.

            Lee smirked, and handed her the clipboard.  One of the things he had missed the most about having Cally as his deck crew was her ability to anticipate his every question.  He also never had to make excuses for attitude or scenes of extreme emotion.  Cally had grown up around Viper pilots.  She understood them as if she was one of them.

            Cally looked around the deck for a moment, and stepped closer to him.  "I have to ask, Apollo, is everything okay with the Kobol mission?"  Her voice was calm, quiet, but Lee could hear a trace of worry in her voice.

            Lee gave her a quizzical look.  Granted, the knuckle-draggers were the lifeblood of the fleet's rumour mill, but even he was impressed that she knew about that.

            Cally snorted at the look on his face.  Sometimes the great Apollo could be really dense.  "My husband and son are part of the mission, sir."

            He still just looked her, a slight confused expression starting to filter through his eyes.  She gave him an exasperated look.  "Karl and Cameron."  She mentally counted, getting to 6 before everything clicked for him.

            "Oh!" Lee shook his head for a second.  He should have known that.  This fight with Kara had him more distracted then he thought.  "As far as I know, it's fine."  He looked at her shrewdly, a thought occurring to him.  "When did you find out about the mission?"          

            "Yesterday.  Karl told me about it."

            Lee snorted.  Of course Helo did.  "And yet no one told me.  And it is 'my' daughter involved in it."

            Cally looked at him and raised an eyebrow.  There was that Apollo pride she didn't miss.  Kara's temper earlier was beginning to make a lot more sense.  "Maybe, Apollo, it has to do with you being an over-protective ass. Sir."

            Lee pinned her with a look.  She might be the Chief, but he was still the Commander of a Battlestar, and that was border-line insubordinate.  She let out a trilling laugh that had a few deck hands looking at their Chief.

            "Don't try that look with me, Commander.  I work for your father, and to be frank his glare is much better than yours."  She crossed her arms over her chest.  "Look everyone is going to tip-toe around you and not say a word.  And you pissed off the one person who routinely pulls your head from your ass.  Everyone, and I do mean everyone, knows that your judgment goes out the airlock when it involves Lieutenant Adama.  Weren’t you the one who taught me sometimes it is better to seek forgiveness rather then ask permission?"  At his stunned nod, she continued.  "Well it’s a sense of self-preservation.  We don't tell you ahead of time, get on with our jobs, and then we go sit at Joe's while you freak out later."

            Lee had a look on his face like he had just been pole-axed.  Cally felt a little guilty for the tirade.  "It's not like that all the time, Lee.  Just every now and then."

            He was silent for a moment, trying to reconcile himself to a few things.  He looked at her.  "It doesn't bother you that your son is out there?"

            Cally chuckled.  "All the damn time.  Come on, you remember the first time he took a flight.  Karl took him out while I was on Pegasus in a meeting with Galen.  I found out after the fact."

            Remembering that afternoon, Lee chuckled.  "Didn't you hit Karl for that?"

            She gave him a cheeky grin.  "I tried to.  Your wife stopped me, and told me to relax and not spoil the moment for my son.  Once I looked at Cam's face after his first flight, I knew me freaking out was only going to make him miserable.  He loved flying."

            "Reminds me of Lya's first flight."  Lee had been in the observation lounge trying not to hyperventilate with his father as Kara took Lya on her first flight.  "How do you handle it calmly?"  He slung his bag over his shoulder, unconsciously mimicking the exact movement Kara had done earlier.

            Cally gave him a small smile, noticing the small habit that both pilots had.  "Lots of mantras and extra busy work.  There always seems to be a broken plane when one of my kids goes flying."  He chuckled.  "Seriously though, it’s basically comes down to this.  Starbuck trained him, and she is the most amazing pilot I have ever seen.  So I know here," she touched her heart, "that he knows what he is doing."

            She tilted her head to side, looking at him.  "Plus, Lya is his best friend.  And she takes care of her friends like her parents take care of their friends."  She waited until he gave her a rueful grin.  "She'd never let anything near enough to my son to hurt him."

            Taking Lee's shoulder in her hands, she turned him towards the hatch leading to the main corridor.  "I also trust my husband.  He would give his life for Cameron... or Lya.  Much like Kara would.  With all those guarantees..."

            She gave him a pointed look, holding his eyes for a moment.  Realizing he got the message, she gestured to the hall.  "The Admiral is in CIC.  Waiting for you, I would imagine."  She snapped a jaunty salute and walked back into her domain.

            Lee stood and watched her for a moment, absorbing what had just happened.  He had just been put firmly in his place by CALLY.  Sweet, kind, quiet Cally.  He looked after her for minute, a respectful grin breaking across his face.  She had made several points, some of them a little too close to home.

            He started walking to CIC.  His father no doubt had a few choice words of his own for the situation.  And perhaps, he might have some suggestions for his son regarding Kara.  He was now willing to admit that he needed all the help he could get extracting his foot from his mouth.

**~@~**

            Lee stepped into CIC and looked around fondly.  As much as he liked 'his' Battlestar, Galactica would always have a place in his heart.  He stood at the back for a second, absorbing the easy-going atmosphere.  He moved into the light, and a glint was created off of his rank insignia.

            Anastasia Dualla noticed him in the back of the room and took a breath.  Even after all these years, the man made her heart go pitter-pat.  The man was gorgeous.  Never mind that 19 years had passed and she was happily married elsewhere, there would always be a part of her that yearned for that perfection.

            At least in her own mind anyway.  She smirked to herself.  The least she could do was make him feel just the tiniest bit uncomfortable.  "Commander on deck."

            Lee shot her a look.  She waggled her finger at him and grinned.

            William Adama turned and gestured to his son.  He turned back to the Dradis console and the discussion he was having with Colonel Tigh.  "I have to agree.  The Rising Star is better put towards the center of the fleet, especially now that it is home to the school system.  Which ship is next on the list?"

            Tigh shuffled his paperwork.  "Cloud Nine is disgruntled now that they are on the peripheral.  They seem to think that they need to be next to Colonial One."

            Adama snorted.  "They are a resort ship.  And they refuse to house families.  Because of that, they do not get priority."

            Lee stepped up to the console and gazed at the fleet spread out.  He nodded to Tigh.  "Colonel."

            Tigh gave him a mock salute.  "Commander.  How is the Beast?"

            Lee smirked.  "As well as ever.  Gaeta hasn't had a mental breakdown, so everything is running smoothly."   He leaned on the edge of the console.  "I see you two are playing a game of musical ships."

            Adama snorted.  "More like Dominos."

            Tigh chuckled.  "Ain't that the truth?  Every time we get something figured out, someone has to knock it over."

            Bill looked at his son.  Lee was giving a good impression of being completely relaxed, but he could see the tension in his shoulders.  "Was there something you needed?"

            Lee glanced at his father.  "If you have a minute...?"

            Bill handed his paperwork to Tigh.  "I have all the time in the galaxy.  You have CIC, Colonel."  He returned Tigh's salute and led Lee out of CIC.


	6. C.6 - 19 Years Earlier ~ Galactica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to some Helo-Headspace

** 19 Years Earlier -  Galactica **

 

            Helo paced the length of med bay for what seemed to be the thousandth time.  He shoved his hand in his pockets, walked a few steps and then he pulled them out.  Sighing, he shoved them back in feeling his knuckles pop at the pressure exerted.  Swearing under his breath he stalked over to one of the chairs and slumped down into it.

            _If that damn doctor did not come out here and tell me what the frak was going on with Kara in exactly one second, then by the Lords I am going to dismantle med bay with my bare hands._

            He waited for a second and stared at the roof, waiting expectantly. 

            Well, frak. 

            It looked like the Lords of Kobol weren’t answering any prayers today.  Damn.  Fidgeting, and frowning at the curtains blocking him from Kara, Helo put his elbows on his knees as he leaned over.  He thumped his head into his hands and closed his eyes.

            What in the lord’s name would make her keel over like that?  He had known Kara for years, hell she was his sister in all but name, and in all those years, he had never seen her get sick.  The whole situation was freaking him out beyond all measure. 

            Because Karl Agathon could count on one finger how many times Starbuck had been so incapacitated she couldn’t walk.

            And she didn’t even get that drunk anymore.  Well there was that one time about a certain stuck-up Major…

            Karl’s head came up as he heard a footstep in the doorway.  He smothered a curse, internally marveling at the gods’ twisted sense of humor.  Speak of the devil; it was Mr-I-Have-A-Stick-Shoved-My-Ass, commonly referred to as Major Adama.

            Karl liked his version better.

            He halfheartedly saluted, not even bothering to get up.  Respect for Apollo these days was a very hard thing for Helo to find.

            Lee looked at Helo.  The borderline insubordination in Helo’s salute made him want to grind his teeth, but he could definitely understand where it came from.  Lee inwardly sighed, debating on which tact to take with the Lieutenant.  Since their return from Kobol, Lee had noticed the depth of friendship between Karl and Kara.  And in her stead, the large raptor ECO was holding a grudge. 

            “Lieutenant.”  Might as well take the commanding officer approach.  “I was told you had patrol.  Is there something that requires you to be in Med Bay?”  Lee held himself motionless, projecting the impression of a hard-assed officer.

            Feeling his temper spike, Helo barely contained a glare.  “With. All. Due. Respect. Sir.” He inhaled at he heard the pronounced bite to his words.  Starting again, he replied, “I have clearance from my CO, and I am here on personal reasons.”

            Lee raised an eyebrow.  He glanced around and saw a distinct lack of Marines.   “Obviously these personal reasons don’t involve the Cylon, so it is something that keeps you from flying?”

            Helo narrowed his eyes, and shot to his feet.  Everything from the last few months was beginning to crush him.  Barely keeping his temper, venom never-the-less filled his voice as he replied.   “Not that it is any of your business, I am here with Kara.”

            Lee recoiled, not from the anger, but from actual caring.  Helo noted with interest that fear filled the Major’s eyes at the mention of Kara’s name.  “Kara?  Why is she in med bay?  
            Helo glared at him, not wanting to let him off the hook.  “Because she passed out prior to our launch for patrol… Sir.  Captain Thrace hasn’t been well for the last couple of weeks, which you would know, if you paid any attention to the woman you claim as your best friend.”

            “She shot me, Lieutenant, makes it hard to start small talk.  And it’s more than a claim, and it’s more…”

            Helo clenched his fists, restraining himself from pulling a ‘Starbuck’.  “More?!  And yet the first thing you bring up is the shooting.  She didn’t do it on purpose.  Lords Above, Apollo!  You mean the world to Kara.  She tears herself up every day because you won’t talk to her.  And you are killing her.”  He planted his fists on his hips, his jaw stuck out belligerently.

            “You have no idea what you are talking about.  Kara is fine.  If she wasn’t, she would have said something.”

            Helo threw his hands up.  “You have known Kara for how long?  Are you a complete idiot?!  She never… NEVER… admits anything.”

Lee’s stubborn look made Helo lose a modicum of control.

            “Oh for fraks sake, Major, she is IN love with you.”  He saw the surprise on Apollo’s face, and it was like a force was controlling his voice as he continued.  “She always has been and here you are; frakking around with Dee like a goddamned teenager.  And she has to see it; she has to hear about it.  You could have been discreet…but no, you weren’t which leads me to believe, you know exactly what you are doing to her.”

            Helo stalked closer to Lee, his voice lowering with menace.  “You know exactly how much you are hurting her and you are enjoying it.”

            Lee refused to back down, his own temper rising as he leaned into Helo.  “You know **nothing** about us, and if you are so convinced you know how she feels about me…” his voice lowered to a deadly tone, “then why hasn’t she said anything to me?”

            “Because, Major Adama, Sir, when it comes to Starbuck, your sense goes out your ass.”  Helo felt a momentary urge to kick his own ass, he shouldn’t have said that.

            “You would be advised to take that back, Lieutenant.”

            Apparently whatever imp was controlling his voice had decided ‘in for a penny, in for a pound’, Helo shot back, “Oh, you gonna pull rank?  Or do you want it taken back because it is true.”

            Lee spun away, his chest heaving as he tried to pull himself together.  Usually only Kara could drive him to the point of irrational rage.  Apparently someone had taught Helo the skill. He had the biggest urge to hit something. “You claim to know her?  Do you really?”  He leaned his head back.  “She is like a comet.  Fiery, beautiful, dangerous.  How can you love a comet, Helo?”

            Helo crossed his arms and waited for Lee to turn around.  A sense of purpose had filled him when he saw Lee’s façade crack.  He realized dazedly that now he was seeing a Lee that only Kara had ever seen.  As the Major turned to look at him, Helo raised an eyebrow.  “The Lords do not give us a choice on who we love.  You know that as well as I.  What it comes to down to in the end is this; you are brave enough to put your life on line to fight the Cylons, but are you brave enough to put your heart on the line to fight for love?”

            Lee glanced away, the agony on his face causing a pang of sympathetic pain to lance through Karl unexpectedly. 

            “And you already love her, Apollo.  Everyone knows it.”  He chuckled wearily, “Well, everyone except Kara.  But she needs you.  As for loving a comet…”

            Lee looked at him, the pure depth of emotion in his eyes almost burning Karl as he met his gaze.

            “Without a doubt you can be one of the coldest men I have ever met.  And to be honest, I think you need to thaw out, and maybe Kara is just ‘fiery’ enough to rock your universe.”  Helo sighed.  “As much as I may want to feel otherwise at the moment, I think you two would be good together.  Probably better than you think.”

            Lee was just about to reply, but Doc Cottle’s voice wafted past the curtain.  The gruff voice was running down a list of details with his head Nurse.  “Well, both mother and child are resting well, definitely start the IV if she doesn’t eat.  I’m worried about her nutrition…”  Doc Cottle paused in his way out.  He reached for the chart in Ishay’s hands and noticed her stunned look.

           He glanced in the direction of her gaze and sighed, a sheepishly resigned look on his face.  She was looking at the two men in his med bay, both with identical looks of shock on their faces.  “Well, shit.”  Scratching his head awkwardly, he snorted.  “Major Adama.  Apparently there is some information you need, either way, congratulations on impending fatherhood.”  He gestured for Lee to follow him, muttering under his breath, “I need a drink…”  
  
            Ishay, Karl, and Lee all stared at each other for a few moments after the doctor left.  Offering a tiny smile, Ishay said quietly, “You might want to follow him.”  Lee looked at her blankly.  Swallowing, he looked at Karl with a pleading look, “I can’t move.”  He glanced at the curtain, and then back at the taller man.  “What do I do?”  
  
            Karl moved over slowly, and clapped a hand on Lee’s shoulder.  “I’ll keep you steady.  Let’s go hear what the doc has to say.”  Nodding to Ishay, he led Lee towards the office in the back of Med Bay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI - I love Helo


	7. C.7 - Current Time  ~ Kobol

** Current Time – Kobol **

 

            Rain pattering the sides of the tent was almost soothing.  The water drizzled over the sides of the canvas, creating small rivers of liquid.  A slowly cascading stream had been diverted into a dam of twigs, causing a tiny waterfall to form.  Gentle hands moved the diverting sticks into a new pattern, creating an aqueduct like trail through the center of the tent.  A soft sigh broke the peaceful stillness of the forest, intense boredom filling the sound. 

On the other side of the small fire, a hand moved a blanket so the young man could regard the other side of the camp.  Blinking for a moment, adjusting to the dreary light, he watched for a moment and then asked, “Something wrong?”

            Another sigh came from his partner, “No.”

            Propping himself up on his elbows, Cameron ‘Orion’ Agathon regarded the other person at the fire.  “Bullshit.  What’s wrong?”

            “Humph.”  Rolling her eyes, Lya ‘Artemis’ Adama glowered at him as she continued to move her twigs around.  “Quit reading my mind, Orion.  It just pisses me off.”

            Chuckling, Cameron looked at her.  Waiting for her gaze to meet his, he replied in a cocky tone of voice, “But its such a kinky thing to read.”  He grinned as she threw a twig at him. 

            In one powerful motion, he shoved himself up from the ground, gaining his feet easily.  He raised his arms over his head and stretched, not failing to notice Lya gazing at him from under her lashes.  He strolled over to her and pulled her to her feet.  “Come on, grouch.  Let’s take a walk.”

            “Your dad said to hold the camp.”  She kept her gaze on the forest, refusing to show her reaction to him being so close.  She withheld the urge to cuddle into him as he slipped an arm around her waist, giving off the appearance of being unaffected.

            Openly grinning, Cameron laid a gentle hand on her jaw.  He turned her face towards him, caressing the soft skin below her ear.  “Like we ever do anything our parents tell us to.”  He looked into her deep blue eyes watching as they began to sparkle.  “Besides, here and now I can touch you and regulations be damned.”

            A smirk flirted with the corners of her mouth.  She watched the wicked glint entering his green eyes as he challenged her.  “As far as you are concerned, regulations can always be damned.  They never stopped you before.”

            Cameron grinned, and Lya was momentarily distracted by his father’s trademarked grin.  He stroked a finger along her cheek bone, bringing her back to the here and now.  “Ah, yes.  But here I don’t have to worry about a CAG, an Admiral, and a Commander.”

            Lya rolled her eyes, raising an eyebrow in exasperation.  She smiled at him, catching the tip of her tongue between her teeth.  “True.  All I ever had to worry about was the deck chief and assistant CAG.”

            He snickered, shifting his sidearm towards his lower back as he turned towards her fully.  “But my mother never had a problem with us.”

            Lya stretched her arms up and wrapped them around his neck, allowing her body to rest against his.  Cameron automatically adjusted his stance to support her, placing his arms around her waist as he rested his forehead against hers.  Lya smiled at him gently and then ducked her head against his chest.  “Well, all things considered, my mother probably wouldn’t care, I mean she was frakking my father in supply closets once upon a time.”

            Cameron laid a kiss on the top of her head, and laid his cheek against her dark brown hair.  “Yeah, but we can’t tell anyone in the command structure and we can’t tell Starbuck, cause one way or the other, Apollo will find out and…”

            “And the world will end…again.  I know, I know.  Over-protective-papa syndrome.”  There was a wealth of love and exasperation in her voice for the mentioned parents.

            He held her closer for a minute, savoring the pure moment of sensation.  “Not to mention your grandfather.”  He couldn’t stop the quiver of his shoulders as he fought the urge to laugh.

            Lya inhaled sharply.  She looked up at him, seeing the mirth in his dancing eyes. “Quit laughing, you jerk.”

            Cameron’s chest heaved with an attempt to hold back his laughter.  “Sorry.”

            “You are not.”  She shoved away and walked towards the woods.  “If you wanted an easy conquest, you could have fallen for a Fleet Girl, rather than me.”  She automatically held her hand near to where her side arm hung along her thigh.  Being raised on a ship had made her wary of planets, the lack of background machinery made her nervous.

            “Oh, come on, Lya.”  Cameron caught up with her, running his hand down her arm and entangling their fingers together.  “I’m not laughing at you, just that you have more protective-daddy types than most people I know.”

            She raised an eyebrow.  “One of which includes your father?”  She stroked his fingers with hers as she scanned the foliage surrounding them.

            Cameron sighed, feeling a shaft of annoyance.  His father was as protective of her as he was of his own daughter.  It made things that much more complicated.  “Yeah, I know.  Which is why he doesn’t know about us.”

            Lya let her head tip back, allowing the rain to trickle down her face, as she gazed at him.  She closed her eyes, savouring the unusual feeling of the rain.  Cameron watched as one drop traced its way down her neck until it disappeared beneath her flight suit.  He was struck with a sudden desire to trace the droplet’s path with his tongue.

            Glancing up, he saw a glint of blue beneath her lashes and the small, secretive smile playing on her lips.  The smile made a fire start to race up his spine.  He growled in low tone,  “You know how badly I want to kiss you.”

            “Do I?”  Her voice had a sultry note that made his belly clench.  Pure confidence filled her stance as she watched him through slitted eyes.

            He pulled her hard up against him, feeling the impact of her form against his.  “You know I do.”

            Opening her eyes, she regarded him solemnly for a moment.  “So do it.  I am not going to stop you.  Hell, I probably won’t even complain.”  A full-blown smirk graced her lips.

            Unable to resist temptation, Cameron eased her head to an angle with a gentle hand on her jaw and brushed his lips across hers.  Once, twice, and a third time.  He pulled back for an instant, watching her face.  As her eyes sparked, he grinned and then settled his lips along hers.

            Lya pressed closer, sighing into him, she parted her lips to his persuasion.  Her hands ran up his back caressing every muscle she could find, grabbing him closer.  She felt his chest move with his chuckle as he slowly separated their lips.

            He kissed the tip of her nose and held her close for a moment.  “I love you.”

            She smiled up at him, an incandescent glow suffusing her features.  “I love you, too.”  She was reaching up to kiss him again, when the gunfire broke out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> .......it's not completely a cliffhanger


	8. C.8 - 19 Years Earlier ~ Galactica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This part was a lot of fun to write

19 Years Earlier - Galactica

 

            She was lying down… that much she could tell.  She felt confined, almost frozen in position, but safe all at the same time.  Kara tried to open her eyes, but nothing happened.  She tried to speak hoping for some reply, but nothing happened.  She was trapped.

            Trapped watching the progression of her memories.

\---------

            Kara turned her head to the side and felt a smile slip across her lips.  In repose, Lee looked more boyish than ever.  Lifting her hand gently, she lightly ran her fingertip across his cheekbones, angling back into his hair.  The soft tufts of brown tickled her fingers as she memorized the feel of his features. 

            She grinned as she allowed her hand to glide down the length of his neck, tracing the defined muscles that made his form.  Her hand came to rest over his heart of its own volition and she closed her eyes for a moment, feeling the steady beat of his life.  The grin softened to a gentle smile, that had he been awake, would have told Lee Adama that Kara Thrace loved him.

            But that was something not even she was aware of yet.

            She began to trace the lines of the pectoral muscles that not so long ago had been flexing in time to the thrusts of his body.  Thrusts that had been burned indelibly into her flesh and even the memory made her body clench and ache.  Her fingers reached the ridged carving of his abdomen and Kara felt a wicked urge to trace those crevices with her tongue.

            As she shifted to do just that, her gaze fell on the clock by the rack.  Frak!  She was supposed to be giving a pre-flight briefing for her nuggets in 15 minutes.  Feeling torn, Kara gently pushed up on her elbow and looked down the length of the man lying next to her.  Their bodies were intertwined, creating a pattern of muscle and curves that her fingers itched to paint.

            Sighing, she inwardly cursed her dedication to her craft as she subtly pulled her limbs from his and rose from the bed.  As she gathered her clothes about her, she turned at the last moment, and placed a kiss on his forehead.

\--------

            Kara wandered into the mess hall, running a hand sleepily through her short blond hair.  The patrols today had been brutal, and long.  But that was to be expected with having so few pilots on the roster.  Her head tilted to the side as she heard the raucous laughter ahead of her.  Slipping inside the hatch, a tiny smile quirked her lips as she looked at the triad game in front of her.

            Lee was obviously in the position to win with the cards in his hand.  She glanced around the table.  Crashdown and Dee weren’t much of triad players.  Gaeta could be a sneaky bastard with cards, but it looked like he was good and drunk.  Gaius Baltar on the other hand, he was a very sharp player.

            She watched as he laid down a winning hand and decided that was her cue.  “What there’s a card game and no one told me?”

            Crash laughed, “Ooo and she’s back on her feet ladies and gentlemen.”  Amidst the other catcalls and welcomes, Kara shared a tiny glance with Lee.  Her pulse sped up as she saw the flare of desire in his blue eyes.

            The newly elected Vice President threw a very venomous look in her direction, which she ignored.  She nodded at Dee’s soft-spoken greeting.  She walked up to the table in between Lee and Crash, a wicked smile on her face.

            Lee looked at her, “Hey, how’re you feeling?”  He was the only one who noticed the slight blush that crept up her neck at the double-edged question. 

            She grinned down at him, “Good.”  Lee shifted as if making room for her to stand between them, when in reality he was angling his hand to grasp her waiting fingers where no one could see them.

            Baltar cleared his throat, his expression puckered as he looked at her.

            She raised an eyebrow, “Gaius.”  She used his front name pointedly, reminding him of his futile pursuit of her.

            His brows slammed down in a glare as he took in her nearness to Lee.  “Mr. Vice President, if you don't mind, Lt. Thrace.  Some level of decorum has to be maintained, after all or is it a pirate ship you're running?”  
  
            Kara looked at him, musing to herself that someone obviously had hard feelings about last night’s rejection.  She didn’t care about his hurt feelings though to be honest.  She honestly felt like she had made the right decision.  “No, just a Battlestar, sir.”  
  
            Felix noticed the brewing tension and deciding to try to halt it.  He grabbed the cards and announced in a jovial voice, “Right, let's play.”  
  
            Gaius looked at the blond pilot and in a malicious tone asked, “Would you like to play? Maybe you'd like to sit next to Captain Adama.”

            Lee glanced at the Vice President and glanced at Kara.  He could feel the tension and unease in her hand and rubbed their fingertips together gently.  “Sure, Kara, why don't you pull up a pew?”

            Kara kept her gaze on Baltar, her brain recognizing him as an enemy.  She and Lee could not be open about what happened last night, but if that look on the scientist’s face was any indication, he knew.  He knew, and he’d use it as a weapon to get what he wanted.  Without turning her face, she replied, “No, it’s okay, Lee, I got things to do.”

            Her fingers tapped his in a series of contacts.  Lee watched as she slipped out of the mess, as his brain scrambled to decipher the message she had just left him in tap codes.  He got as far as i-l-o-v when his attention was grabbed by Crashdown and Gaeta’s bantering.

\----------

            Kara heard the footsteps behind and hid a tiny grin as she fed the ammunition into the Raider.  She wondered if Lee knew she could identify him by the cadence of his steps.  Maybe one day she should tell him.  She waited, pretending to not notice him.

            Lee looked at Kara crouching on the floor.  He could see the quiver on her leg, showing the stress that the position was putting on her knee, and felt himself get irked at her.  Gruffly he asked, “Going hunting?”

            Kara quirked an eyebrow at his tone, and replied “I'm adding a gunnery run to the jump test tomorrow, see if our boy here can shoot anything with our ammo.”

            Lee frowned at her reference to the Raider being male.  “So it's a boy now.”

            Kara inhaled silently.  What the hell had pissed off Lee now? “Changed my mind. “

            Lee glared at her, “You ever wonder why everyone calls it a she but to you it's a he?” He gave her a pointed look, and glanced around the flight deck to see if they were moderately alone.

            Kara brushed past him, ignoring the frisson that arced through her shoulders when they made contact.  By the flaring of his eyes, Lee had felt it to.  And didn’t like it.  “It's fascinating, Lee, you should write a paper.”

           “Well, it's not really my scene. I'm just one of many, aren’t I?  Not exactly an expert”

           Kara spun around as she realized what Lee was alluding to.  “Excuse me?”

           Lee didn’t back down, stepping forward to reply in a low tone, “Love and Leave ‘em Starbuck, right?”

           Intense anger flooded her gaze, matching his.  “Really, Lee?”

           “Was I just another ship passing in the night, Kara?”

           Not recognizing the underlying question in the sentence, Kara shot back with an extremely flippant, “Yup.”

           Lee felt an agony take up residence near his heart at her answer, “So it didn't mean a thing?”  He inhaled painfully, “Just bored, something to do. So frakking the C.A.G. just seemed like a great way to waste some time.”

           Kara looked at him, confusion leaking into her gaze as she listened to more than the words coming from the man in front of him.  “You want something from me?”

           Venom dripped from his words, “No, you don't owe me anything 'cause I'm just a C.A.G. And you're just a pilot.  A Pilot who can't keep her pants on.”

           Kara’s jaw dropped as the words hit her like blows.  After what they had shared, he was saying these things to her.  Fine, if that’s what he believed then he was not nearly as intelligent as she thought he was.

           Lee was continuing his rant, “Oh, it is just like old times, Kara. Like when you got drunk and you couldn't keep your hands off that major from wherever…”

           Kara lashed out like lightning, slamming her fist into his face, making his head snap back.  Lee retaliated and his fist impacted her cheek.  She recoiled, hand going to her cheek as she stared as his bright blue eyes.  A tiny hidden part of her was having very feminine squeals over the display of primitive behavior.  Inwardly smacking herself, she settled for glaring at him.

           Lee tenderly probed the freshly forming bruise as he gazed at the blond in front of him.  “Why'd you do it, Kara? Just tell me why.”

           Kara moved her hand from her face and glared at him in shock.  “Because, for years I have been in lov…”

           Her sentence was interrupted by the intercom blaring, “Pass the word, C.A.G. to CIC… Captain Adama to CIC.”

\--------------

            Ishay watched the blond pilot’s head thrash on the pillow and wondered what in her head had her so worked up.  Her head turned towards the Doctor’s office involuntary.  If she were a betting woman, she would wager it had something to do with Apollo.  But then, that would be an easy bet.


	9. C.9 - Current Time ~ Galactica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two Adama fathers have a bit of a heart to heart

** Current Time  -  Galactica **

 

            Lee pulled his uniform down as he sat on the couch, waiting for his father to finish at his desk.  Leaning his head back,  he idly looked at the pictures gracing the wall and felt a small smile quirk his mouth.  Intermingled amongst the pictures of him and Zak were pictures of Lya, Zack, Caro, and Kara.  Birthday parties, gatherings and even a crayon-drawn version of a battlestar hung in with the official plaques and awards.

            A true family man was Bill Adama.  Lee was of the firm opinion Admiral Adama was also the only person alive who knew how he felt right now.  Conflicted between duty and parenthood.  Confused about having children…  Children who were never going to sit quietly back and let you wrap them in wool.  Sometimes he wondered if he had done a little ‘too’ well with instilling a sense of duty in his children.

            Bill finished writing notes and closed the file.  He glanced at his son over his glasses, and hid a small smile.  He reached into his desk and grabbed a small bottle of the Chief’s Finest and walked over to sit on the other couch.  “So, what’s on your mind?”

            Lee raised an eyebrow, watching as his father poured a minute amount of the brew into two glasses.  “What isn’t on my mind?”

            Bill laughed softly at that.  Many people had prophesied that Lee did not have the skill set to command a Battlestar.  Contrary to all beliefs, his son had done well by the Pegasus.  The officers stationed there had no complaints and the crew was a cohesive team that performed superbly.  And yet, Bill could still sense the uncertainty in Lee.  Lee was still nervous about screwing up, even after several years of being in command.

            However, Bill had the distinct impression today’s complication had less to do with Pegasus and more to do with family.  “I am guessing this has to do with the mission Lya was assigned to?”

            Lee leaned his head back on the couch, nodding slightly.   “Yeah.  When Kara told me about it, I reacted like an idiot.”  He groaned in aggravation.

            “An idiot?”  Bill paused for a moment, “Or a Father?”

            Lee looked at his father out of the corner of his eye, before raising his head from the couch.  “Of a four year old maybe”  He snorted.  “Rather, I acted like a four year old.”

            “Meaning?”  Bill took a sip of his drink, hiding his smile.

            “Meaning I accused Kara of some pretty rotten things.”  Lee raised the glass, and tossed the contents back, wincing as it burned its way down his throat.

            Bill chuckled, pouring another small dosage in the glass.  “And to think… Kara spent a few hours practicing her rational argument for you.”

            “She practiced?”  Lee looked at his father in dismay, feeling even worse about his reaction.

            Bill chuckled, waving his hand at his son to calm down.  “Just a little.” His tone changed as he met his sons eyes.  “As much as she has matured and grown, underneath she is still the same old Starbuck.  Still more used to bucking authority, rather than being the authority.  She knew your first reaction was going to be…shall we say abrupt.”

            Lee snorted, remembering his words that morning.  “You could say that.”

            Bill took a drink of the brew, pausing for a beat.  “And now?  What are your feelings on the mission, and the personnel assignments?”

            “She followed protocol.  She sent an experienced officer on a mission, with two newer officers, allowing him the chance to evaluate their performance.”  Lee gave his impression concisely with no emotional overtone.  Bill snorted, cause Lee to look at him.

            “The rest of the reaction, if you please?”

            Lee started to deny, but the look on his father’s face halted his words.  “But…I wish she had consulted me.”

            “Why?” Bill laid the crux of the matter straight on the table

            Lee looked at his father in shock.  “Why?  Because one of those pilots involved is my daughter.”

            “So?”  Bill leaned his arms on his knees.  “Do you have to be informed of all pilot postings?”

            “No, that is the CAG’s job.”

            “Then why should you have been in this case?”

            Lee started to say something and then stopped.  The point his father was making was looking at him in the face.  He had been so focused on how to balance parenting with command that he can completely forgotten about balancing marriage with command.  In any other case, he would have had a report on his desk that he would have glanced at and filed away for future reference.  He would not have questioned Kara’s judgment.

            Bill nodded as he saw the emotions flit across Lee’s face.  “It’s hard, isn’t it?  Thinking as a father or husband, versus a commanding officer.”

            Lee sighed.  “I had no idea it was this complicated.”  He leaned his head back on the sofa.  “How do you handle it?”

            Bill laughed.  “Well, for one, I only deal with the parental bit.  You and Kara complicated things for yourself elsewhere.  And I wouldn’t have it any other way.”  He grinned at the minute relief that showed on Lee’s face.  “As for the Parenting… I have a mantra.  One I have said for 25 years.  ‘They are the best at what they do’.  I have repeated it for every mission you have ever been on.  I repeat it every time Kara is in the air.  And now I repeat it every time Zack or Lya launches.”

            “Does it help?”  Lee looked at his father, enjoying the small insight to the solid military man he had always seen his father as.  Seeing the softer, almost gentler side made him feel better.

            “At times.  It all comes down to this consideration.  You have had the best training available.  So has Kara.  Together, you both have passed all of your knowledge and your insights on to all of our new pilots.”  Bill paused and crooked smile covered his mouth.  “Besides, you are all Adamas.”

            Lee smiled back.  “True.”  He lifted his head.  “You’re handling this pretty well.”

            Bill snorted.  “I wasn’t earlier.”  He laughed, “I was tempted to throw Kara in the brig for endangering my granddaughter.”

            “What changed your mind?”

            “Well, one thing that stopped me was the look in her eyes.  She was worried, a mother’s worry.  But she was also proud.  She was so very proud of her daughter, her legacy.”

            Lee’s attention was caught at his father’s words, as he wordlessly waited for the rest of his father’s statement.

            “You know how convinced Kara was that she would be a bad mother, and any child who had her for a mother was cursed.  It was as if Lya being as talented as she is… finally silenced that worry.”  Bill exchanged a deep look with his son.  “But more so then that…  I remembered all those times over the last 19 years.  Any time something even remotely threatened Lya, Kara was the fiercest protector for her daughter.  And she got even more protective as Zack and Caro were born.”

            Lee felt emotion swell in his chest as his father spoke of something he too had noticed.

            “It reminded me that for Kara, her children came first.  Not just their safety… but their happiness.  Kara knew it would hurt Lya for her to not get the assignment, just because she might get hurt.”

            Lee mulled over what his father had said.  There wasn’t much to argue with, and in fact he agreed with all the points.  “I just wish she had discussed it with me.”

            Bill looked at Lee.  “Have you mentioned that to her?  Rationally, mind you.”

            Lee laughed shortly.  “I would…if I could find her.”

            “That I can help you with.”  Bill called down to the flight-deck, ordering Lee’s Viper to be prepped for launch.  “ She is flying CAP.  Dee can get you her location once you’re in the air.”

            Lee stood up.  “Thanks Dad.  For… everything.”

            Bill gave Lee a quick hug.  “Anytime you need to talk, you know where to find me.  Command is never easy, parenting less so.”


	10. C.10 - 19 Years Earlier ~ Galactica

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara and Lee have a bit of a talk...

** 19 years earlier - Galactica **

 

            The Marine at the door snapped a quick salute, causing Admiral Adama to hide a slight smile as he nodded, and passed by the sentry.  Once through the thick hatch, he glanced around CIC, feeling content and focused.  He nodded to Dee in acknowledgement as he walked over to the Dradis console. 

            Colonel Tigh was absorbed in a stack of paperwork, not noticing Bill’s arrival.  It wasn’t until the Admiral nudge him with a shoulder that Tigh glanced up.  He nodded in greeting and grunted a good morning to his commanding officer.

Bill smirked, recognizing Saul’s bad mood as a distinct lack of caffeine.  “Morning, anything to report this morning?”

            Saul gave him a crooked grin and pulled a sheet free of his folder.  “The Pilots roster looks very interesting today.”

            “How so?”  Bill accepted a cup of coffee from a petty officer and grinned as Saul took a gulp of his.

            “Well, Apollo’s back on board after his ‘consultation’ with the president.  And Starbuck is in Medbay.”

            Bill looked at him, quirking an eyebrow.  Starbuck avoided the Medbay like the plague.  In fact, Doc Cottle frequently banned her from stepping foot in his domain.  “Why?”

            Tigh snorted, glancing at the paper.  “Doesn’t say, but considering Starbuck…”  He held his hands out in a very easy to read gesture.

            Bill snorted, and gestured to Dee, who had been following the conversation.  After a moment, she softly said ”MedBay for you sir.”  Bill picked up the receiver and waited until Cottle’s gravelly voice echoed down the line, “What?!”

           “Sit-rep”

           “Admiral.”  There was a pause, but no apology from the Doctor.  “You have 3 pilots down from food poisoning and one additional on bed rest due to exhaustion.  Haven’t you people ever heard of rest.  They’re pilots, Bill, not machines!”

            Bill frowned.  As much as he would love to follow the Doctors recommendations, there were just not enough pilots to replace them with.  “Prognosis?”  Having four pilots down in one day was not an auspicious start to his morning.

            “They’ll be fine if people will start leaving them alone.”

            Bill smiled slightly at the doctor’s irritability.  “Keep me apprised.”  He hung up the receiver and looked at Tigh. “When Lee gets in, send him to my office, we need to plan a few transfers.”

            An unholy grin split Tigh’s face.  “Thinking of getting rid of Starbuck?”

            Bill laughed.   “Dream on, Saul.”

* * *

            Hanging up the receiver, Cottle looked at his patient.  “I am staying out of this mess.”  He took Kara’s pulse.  “Your pulse is back to regularly, so can I take that to mean you’ve calmed down?  All this excitement is not good for me.”

            Kara chuckled weakly.  “Not good for you?  What about me?”

            Doc Cottle shook his head, making a notation of her chart.  “The day a little excitement bothers you is the day they check your ass into the old folk’s home.”  He double-checked the IV, and placed her hand back on the bed.  “Now why don’t you pretend to be a good little patient and behave?  Maybe just this once?”

            She nodded.  “So everything is okay with the baby?” Cottle could see the fear lurking in her eyes.

            He smiled gently.  “Everything is fine with the baby, and with you.  You need to ‘sleep’ more.”  He glanced behind him.  “The daddy on the other hand…”

            Kara turned her face away.  “I don’t want to see him.”

            Doc Cottle snorted.  “I don’t think I asked your opinion.  He is cluttering up my sickbay.  So you are going to talk to him, so he will go away.  And that Captain, is an order.”

            Kara grimaced.  She hated it when the damn doctor pulled rank.  “Yes, sir.”

            Cottle chuckled evilly.  “See, you can behave.”  He walked out of the curtain and looked at Lee.  “You can go in, Major.  But I warn you, you upset her and your ass is mine, do you understand me?”

            Lee nodded, shock still coloring his features.  He waited for Cottle to pass by and then he walked into Kara’s cubicle.  He looked her, laying there, pale and tired.  She had bags under eyes and her hair was a disheveled mess.  And yet she looked beautiful to him.

            He sat on the stool next to the bed, and held his hand out.  Kara regarded him for a moment and then reluctantly placed her hand in his.  He held her hand between his and looked at her.  “Are you okay?”

            Kara nodded, afraid to speak.  Any minute now he was going to start yelling, telling her how stupid she was.  How much he didn’t want this.  She saw him take a breath and she braced herself.

            “And the baby…?”  He paused, a visible tremor going through him at the question.  “Is it a boy or girl?”

            Kara blinked, confused.  He wasn’t yelling.  Why wasn’t he yelling?  “A girl.”  Lee sounded almost reverent asking the question.

            Lee felt a small smile pull at his lips as he envisioned a miniature Kara.  “I bet she will look just like you.  I hope she has your smile.”

            Kara pulled her hand away, a frown crossing her face.  “Lee…”  She inhaled, it would have been easier if he was acting like an ass… rather than ‘her Lee’.  “You don’t have to pretend to be interested.  I know you are with Dee now.  I will stay out of your way…”

            Lee placed his hand gently across her lips, silencing her.  “I have two questions.  Is the baby mine?”

            She nodded, her lips brushing the palm of his hand.  He moved his hand and stroked her cheek.  “Do you love me?”

            Kara looked at him, stunned.  Of all the things he could have asked.  She blinked and started to say something.  She stopped.  Not one smart-ass comment came to mind.  She might as well be mute.

            Lee gave a small smile.  “You are so beautiful, do you know that?”

            Kara shook her head. “Did you hit your head on something?”

            Lee sat back on the stool.  “There are a few things we need to talk about.  Not least of which where this…” He laid a hand on her gently rounded tummy, “leaves us.  Cause if you think you are raising my child…my daughter without me, you are insane.”

            Kara rallied herself.  “So what you only want me for the baby?  Or maybe it isn’t me you want at all.  I can’t do this, Lee.  I can’t have you only there for her.  I can’t handle that.”

            Lee looked at her.  “Then don’t.”

            “What?”

            Lee leaned over her.  He held her chin gently in his hand.  “Do yourself a favour.  Ask people how I feel about you.  Ask your good friend Helo.  Cause you will never believe me if I tell you.  And if you can’t see what is in front of you…then you are just as blind as me.”

            “What about Dee?”

            Lee looked at the roof.  “Dee is a good girl.  But something was pointed out to me.  She will never be Starbuck.  I will never be able to fly with her as I fly with you.  She doesn’t irritate the frak out of me.”

            “And that is a bad thing?”  Almost unwillingly, Kara felt herself being pulled into the conversation.

            Lee chuckled.  “Yes it is a bad thing.  You make me try harder, just to prove you wrong.  You fight me every step of the way.  Kara, you make me feel alive.  And I thought I could never have you.  That you would never be mine.”

            Kara looked at him.  “You don’t want this.  You told me you didn’t want to have a family before you are ready.”  She took a breath.  “I appreciate the nobility, but no, Lee.  I can’t ruin your life.  I won’t.”

            Lee looked her stunned.  “Haven’t you heard a word I said?”

            Kara looked at him.  “I heard you.  I don’t believe you.  Get out.”

            Lee stood up.  He clenched his fists.  “When you pull your head out of your ass…”

            “My head out of my ass?  Oh that is rich, Adama.  You had me. And you threw me away.  GET OUT.”

            Lee looked at her huddled on the bed.  “Fine. ”

* * *

            Kara lay on bed, trying not to cry.  Lee had stormed out, and she was convinced he took a piece of her heart with him.  Lords, all the things he said.  It was everything she had ever wanted to hear.  Everything.

            But he wasn’t saying it to her.  He was saying it because she was pregnant.  He would never want her.  The ship screw-up.  No one wanted the screw-up.  Especially not someone like Lee.

            She was so involved in her thoughts she failed to notice someone standing at the curtain.  “And you call him noble.”

            Kara’s head snapped up.  President Roslin stood next to her bed.  “That was very well done.  Push away the one person you love, just so you don’t screw up his life.  I’ll admit it makes a great novel.  But, Captain, this is the real world.”

            “You don’t understand.”

            “Don’t I?”  Laura sat down.  “I damn near lost Apollo’s support when you went to Caprica.  I was thrown in the brig because Admiral Adama was convinced I was dangerous.  They almost tore this fleet apart when you got lost.”  She laid a gentle hand on Kara’s arm.  “If that doesn’t show how he cares, than nothing can.”

            “But he only wants this…”

            “What?  Just because you are pregnant.  Don’t be stupid, Captain.  He is in love with you.  Always has been.”

            “I…”

            Laura softened her tone.  “Look at it this way, Captain.  You got pregnant for a reason, and it is Apollo’s for a reason.  It is gift from the gods.  Don’t second guess them, Kara.”

            Kara mulled it over.  She looked at the president and for the first time, saw the woman.  A woman who was fighting with everything she had to hold the remnants of humanity together.  “After what I said…”

            “So make a gesture.  Something you have never done before.  Show him.”

            “How did you know?”

            “Know?”

            “Know about…” Kara gestured at her belly.

            Laura laughed.  “Bad habit of mine.”  She pointed at the next cubicle.  “I was here for a check-up and over heard.”

            Kara smiled.  “Thank you.”

            Laura smiled.  “No problem.  But make it soon.  Because if I know Apollo he is freaking out right about now.”


	11. C.11 - 19 Years Earlier ~ Cloud Nine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whole lotta Apollo headspace, and a little help from your friendly neighborhood Helo

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This whole scene was the first one I wrote in it's entirety and it absolute killed me that I had to wait to get to in the story. It's a whole lot of headspace and some of the characterizations came from interviews with Katee and Jamie when the show was being filmed. It was things they thought of Lee and Kara, and it all just coalesced into this.

** 19 Years Earlier – Cloud Nine **

 

            A good crowd was gathered in the after-hours lounge on Cloud Nine.  It had become quite popular with most of the off-duty personnel.  One of the reasons for that was because it looked nothing like a Battlestar.  Another reason was the open-artists night, a chance for anyone in the fleet to embrace a skill.  A man tapped on a microphone to get everyone’s attention.  “Ladies and gentlemen, for your listening pleasure, one of our patrons would like to sing you a song.”

            Everyone in the lounge glanced up at the shadowed stage as a smoky, sultry voice wafted out.  The voice evoked a deep pull on the psyche of the often lonely men and women of the Fleet.  A deep sadness permeated the words.

_I've never written a love song_  
That didn't end in tears  
Maybe you'll rewrite my love song  
If you can replace my fears  
  


Lee sat at the table, not really paying attention to the words.  His mind was whirling.  Actually spinning out of control might be a better way to describe it.  His thoughts kept flitting back to med bay and the confrontation with Kara.

            Pregnant.  Even the word had a permanence to it.  And yet, part of him, a very hidden part of him, was glad it was her.  Glad that it would be her bringing his baby into this world.  Because no matter what he said, did, or claimed, he **knew** it was his baby.

_I need your patience and guidance_  
And all your lovin' and more  
When thunder rolls through my life  
Will you be able to weather the storm?

 

            Lords of Kobol, that night remained in his mind.  Even when he sat with Dee, holding her hands, kissing her lips; it was that night with Kara that ran through his mind.  Hearing her moans, her sweet breaths along his neck.  That was what he thought about.

            No, it wasn't fair to Dee.  But neither was loving his dead brother's fiancée.  More than that, it wasn't fair to be so in love with the one woman who overturned his world, and yet he couldn't have her.  Regulations, the job, the frakking universe… all those things kept him away from her. __  
  


_There's so much I would give ya, baby_  
If I'd only let myself  
There's this well of emotions  
I feel I must protect

Deep in his own mind, Lee Adama could admit that Kara Thrace fascinated him.  Some days he just wanted to sit in the corner and watch what she would do next.  She was so full of life, so vibrant.  And yet his Warrior's Soul recognized a vulnerable sweetness that needed protecting.  Gods, he wanted to be the one to do the protecting.

            And to be honest, the thought of the All-Mighty-Starbuck swelled with his child...  Well, it gave him the urge to grin like a fool.  It gave him an almost cave-man-like satisfaction.  Because there was the undeniable proof that Starbuck, the indomitable woman warrior, was HIS.

 __  
But what's the point of this armor  
If it keeps the love away, too?  
I'd rather bleed with cuts of love  
Than live without any scars

Now there was something he didn't want to admit to.  As much as he acted wrapped up in Dee, in his heart...  In his heart he wanted Kara.  Wanted her like a plant wanted sun.  As much as his call sign was Apollo, God of the Sun, in truth Kara was the light in his darkness.  The one thing that kept the bleakness of his existence at bay.

            "So Adama, what are you gonna do about it?"  He muttered to himself.

            "You know, talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity.  Although, I already know you're crazy." A soft voice came from in front of him.  Lee looked up and saw Helo smirking at him.  "I mean, Starbuck is enough to drive any man insane."

            Lee snorted.  He gestured for Helo to sit down.  "Any advice?"

            "About Kara?"  Helo took a sip of his drink.  Looking at the man across the table from him, Karl reflected on the potential he had.  To do right by his friend, or protect her… Yea, no contest.  Not that Kara would ever thank him.  "Tell her how you feel.  Not the regulations, not the political crap, not the responsible spiel.  Just tell her how LEE feels.  'Cause I gotta tell ya, sir, it is written all over your face." 

            Helo sat down.  "And take the advice from someone who knows a thing or two about frakked-up relationships...happiness is worth anything, not matter where you find it."

 __  
Baby, can I trust this?  
Or do all things end?  
I need to hear that you'd die for me  
Again and again and again

Lee regarded him for a moment.  "When did you get so wise, Lieutenant?"

            Helo smiled sadly, his eyes glinting with hidden emotions.  "Somewhere between getting my ass shot off, and falling in love with a Cylon."

            Lee looked at the stage.  The singer was still shadowed, but something was nagging at him, something he should recognize.  He turned back to Helo.  "So my feelings are that apparent?"

            "When you spend enough time around Kara, you learn to look deeper for reality.  I know how she feels about you.  And besides, I have seen the two of you fly.  You don't get that kind of flying out of friendship."

            Lee thought about that for a moment.  He had a point.  The only thing better than flying with Kara, was...  Well, he only had the one night to remember.  A little thought fluttered through his brain.  If he played his cards right, there might just be more than just **one** night.

 __  
So tell me when you look in my eyes  
Can you share all the pain and happy times  
'Cause I will love you for the rest of my life

Lee stood up.  "You know, my father told me once that when a virtual stranger has to tell you the truth about yourself, you are an idiot."  He extended a hand.  "Thank you, Helo."

            Helo smirked.  "Well, if it helps, you treat her right and I won't be stranger, I will be a friend."  He clasped Lee's hand.  "And call me Karl."

 __  
This is my very first love song  
That didn't end in tears

Lee smiled at Karl, really smiled.  "I'd like that.  If you will excuse me?"

            Karl nodded, and took a sip of his drink.  He watched as Lee made his way to the stage.  Looked like Apollo finally figured it out.  He grinned unrepentantly.

 __  
I think you re-wrote my love song  
For the rest of my years  
I will love you for the rest of my Life

Lee reached the stage and stepped up onto it.  He took the microphone away from the singer, allowing the last note to throb throughout the room.  He laid the microphone down and pulled the singer up out of the chair in which she sat.

            Kara looked at Lee in trepidation.  There was a glitter in his eye that had not been there in many years.  She smiled hesitantly at him.

            "I forgot you could sing."  His voice was husky, low and laced with feeling.

            "I haven't sung in a while.  Didn't have reason to."

            Lee smiled at her, his Apollo smile.  "I'll give you reason to sing."  He lowered his head to hers and laid his lips upon hers.  Moving his lips persuasively, he drew her into a passionate kiss on the stage of the lounge.  Amidst the cheers and cat-calls, he raised his head.

            "I love you, Kara Thrace.  Please don't leave me in the cold."

            Kara wrapped her arms around his neck.  "Ah, if you get cold, I'll warm you up."

            He laid his forehead against hers.  "Promise?"

            "Always."  She reached up and kissed him.  "I love you, Lee Adama.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song Lyrics belong to P!nk, from her Love Song - simply borrowed due to the perfect match they have for these two


	12. C.12 - Current Time ~ Kobol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This ones for @madbean76 because homework kept me from updating sooner!

** Current Time - Kobol **

 

            The debris began to settle as Cameron eased his way out from behind a tree.  As the bullets began to fly, he and Lya had become separated.  The centurion’s patrol had come up on them in a semi-circle formation, and quickly had them surrounded.  They had both dove for the cover of the trees and he had lost track of her.

            He eased his side arm back into his holster.  “Artemis?  Can you hear me?”  His military training kicked in.  He could almost hear Apollo lecturing them on combat etiquette.

            _When you find yourself in a combat situation the first thing you MUST do is think of your comrades by their call signs.  This protects you and them.  Call them by it, think of them by it.  It helps you think levelly and it will save your life._

He thought he heard a noise behind him to his left.  He began to backtrack towards a stand of trees, pausing periodically to listen for metal clanking.  Hearing nothing he came up to the trees.  “Artemis?”

            He heard a soft breath, and then her voice whispered back, “Orion?”

            “It’s me.” Relief flooded him at hearing her voice.  Personal reasons aside, trying to explain to the fleet Admiral what had happened… yea, he’d rather just surrender to the Cyclons.

            He heard rustling and then her voice came back.  “Come on around.”

            Moving quietly, Cameron eased his away around the trees.  Swinging off his pack, he turned to look at Lya.  As his eyes swept over her, he felt like he had been punched in the stomach.

            She was covered in blood.

            He inhaled sharply.  “Artemis!”

            She sighed painfully, rolling her eyes at his panicked expression.  “Hang on.  Don’t panic.  It is mostly splatter.”  She pointed at the crumpled form of a humanoid Cylon.  From the look of him, it was the Leoben model.  “He tried to creep up me.” She rolled her shoulders.  “He learned his lesson.”

            Cameron knelt down next to her.  “You said mostly.” He glanced back at the Cylon, and then back at her.  An eyebrow rose as he waited for her to ‘fess up.

            She grimaced.  “Yeah, that…”  She moved her sidearm off of her thigh to show him the large patch of blood.  “He got off a shot I couldn’t block.”

            He gently probed around hole, trying not to notice her wincing.  He reached into his back pocket and withdrew his pocket knife.  As carefully as he could, he cut her flight-suit away from the wound.

            From the look of it, the bullet hit her thigh head on, but propelled itself out the side of her leg.  He grabbed his pack and pulled the first-aid kit out.  He gently swabbed the blood away from the ragged edges of the exit.

            Cameron looked up at her face.  Lya’s eyes were closed and she had her lips clamped together.  “I am sor…”

            She cracked an eye and glared at him.  “Don’t apologize.  Just do it.”

            He smirked.  “Damn, girl, are you channeling your mother?”

            “Ha… Ha.”  She closed her eye.  Inhaling, she settled back and braced herself.  “It’s going to need stitches.”

            “Yeah.”  He rummaged through the pack and came up with the suture kit.  “You know I never done this before.  You will probably have a lopsided scar.”

            She snorted.  “Seen as how you are the only one who gets close enough to look at my thighs, I don’t think that is going to be a problem.”

            “Ever the lady.”  He gently rubbed the topical anesthetic on the skin surrounding the tear.  “Brace yourself, babe.”

            She giggled.  “You know, you said that to me in a very different situation.”  Lya grasped the barrel of her rifle as he began to thread the suture through her leg.

            “Yeah and I enjoyed myself a hell of a lot more then.”  Cameron tied off the first suture and moved on to the next.  “So did you, as I recall.”  He smiled devilishly at her.

            “Hmm, did I?”  Lya tried to focus on the bantering rather than the discomfort of getting her leg stitched.  It was a little odd to watch.

            “So how do you think Apollo reacted to the news of the mission?”

            Lya snorted.  “I don’t want to think about it.  Starbuck never had a chance to tell him before the mission.”

            Cameron frowned at her.  “Helo told the Chief last night.”

            Lya winced as he pulled a little harder.  “Yeah, for you two, the mission was decided yesterday.  My assignment was decided at 0430 this morning.  Starbuck couldn’t get him on the wireless.”

            “Who was supposed to go instead?”

            “Hot Dog.  But then Junior got injured in the deck accident and they needed him to stay behind.  I was the only pilot rated for the mission.”

            “Oh.  So this wasn’t completely planned?”

            “Oh hell no.  I had to beg Starbuck for 2 hours to get included in the mission.”

            “So what is she gonna tell Husker and Apollo?”  He tied off the last stitch and applied the adhesive bonder on it.  After taping a bandage on it, he turned his attention to the puncture.

            “She said she would come up with something.  Although I have a hunch that Apollo is going to be the most difficult.  Which means I will have to explain to him, AGAIN, that I am an adult and I have a mind of my own.”

            “Like that will work.”  He finished cleaning the wound and applied a bandage to it.

            “I have to try.  If I know him, he will try to pin this on irresponsible Starbuck behaviour.  I have to find a way to convince him I can be just as irresponsible.”

            Cameron chuckled as he gathered up the medical supplies and put them pack into the kit.  He loaded a needle with a painkiller and injected it into her upper thigh.  “He seems to think you are more like him.”

            “HA!  There is just as much Starbuck in me as there is Apollo.  Our exploits alone should tell him that.”

            “Yes, but we have been so good at covering our tracks that our parents really have no clue what we have been up to.”

            Lya thought about it.  “Maybe not, but I guarantee that Helo and Starbuck have an inkling.”

            Cameron reloaded his bag and slung it over his shoulder.  He pulled her pack on his back as well.  Extending a hand, he maneuvered her to her feet.  “Probably.  Come on, gimpy.  Let’s get back to base camp.”

            Lya wrapped an arm around his neck as he supported her weight.  “Yes sir, Orion, sir.”

            Cameron paused and looked her.  He looked her steadily in the eye for a second.  “If you ever scare me like that again…I swear by all the Lords, I will kill you.”

            Lya smiled gently at him.  She laid a hand on his cheek.  “Never again, baby.  I promise.”  She paused.  “If I can help it, anyway.”

            Cameron pulled her close.  “You better be damn careful.  I refuse to lose you.”

            Lya kissed him on the chin.  “You, too.”

            A rustle had Cameron turning around as fast as he was able.  A cool, soft voice froze them both.  “My, how cute.”

            Both viper pilots stared at the newcomer in shock.


	13. C.13 - Current Time ~ Fleet CAP

** Current Time - Fleet **

 

            Apollo reveled in the feel of the viper arcing through the sky.  It never failed.  He got in the cockpit and felt 20 years younger.  The feel of the harnessed power in this amazing machine…it took his breath away.

            He toggled his wireless link.  “I am away, Galactica.”

            A small burst of static.  “Copy that, Apollo.  Starbuck’s last report had her on the other side of _Cloud Nine_.”

            “Copy.  Oh, and Dee?” Lee adjusted his heading towards _Cloud Nine_

            “Hmm?”

            “I forgot to ask.  How’s the family?”

            He heard her chuckle.  “Billy is fine and Lauren is just completing her training on the _Rising Star_.”

            “What is she training for?”

            “Communications Control.”

            Lee laughed.  “Taking after her mother?”

            “Or just trying to get away from politics.”  She paused for a moment.  “Apollo, she just reported in.  Head for the _Geminon Traveler_.”

            “Thanks, Dee.”

            “No problem, and good hunting, Apollo.  Galactica out.”

            Lee concentrated on his controls for a moment, applying a burst of speed to take him to the outer edge of the fleet.  Hopefully he got there before she moved on.

            As he swung over the side of the large freighter, he caught sight of the other viper.  He maneuvered alongside and activated his wireless.  “Starbuck, Apollo.”

            Sitting in her cockpit, Kara eyed the other viper.  Damn man.  He never could leave her alone long enough to get right and truly pissed.  And ignoring him would not make him go away.  He would just lecture unimpeded.

            “Starbuck here.  So you decided to chase me out here to yell at me?”

            Lee smiled.  She was defensive.  That was a good sign, it meant she wasn’t completely pissed off.  “No, I came out here to talk.  And apologize.”

            Kara looked at him startled.  She moved her viper so she could look him in the face.  “Apologize for what?”

            Lee grimaced.  “Apologize for questioning your judgment.  And for thinking you would ever endanger our child.  My toes just got stepped on.”

            Kara raised an eyebrow.  “Your toes?”

            Lee chuckled self-deprecating.  “Yeah.  You get all the other firsts.  I thought I would get to send her on her first mission.”

            “What firsts?  You were there for the first word and step and all that stuff.”

            “No.  I mean like, first drink.  First stogie, first brawl, that kind of thing.  You are the fun parent.” 

            Kara looked at him in disbelief.  “Fun parent, my ass.  I am the screw-up remember.”

            Lee glared at her.  “You haven’t been a screw up in years.”

            “Oh so you agree I was a screw up at one point?”

            Lee sighed.  Damn woman.  Between her and Lya, he sometimes just wanted to go hide.  Damned Adama women.  “I was a screw up at one point, love.  We all were.”

            Kara sighed.  She really didn’t want to fight with him.  “I am sorry.”

            “Sorry for what?”

            Kara swallowed.  “Not telling you about the mission.  I swear, she wasn’t meant to go.”

            Lee was quiet for a moment.  He mulled it over.  “A question.”

            “What?”

            “The mission was finalized this morning, while I was in my daily ship’s briefing, right?”

            “Yeah.”

            “So, you would not have gotten me the wireless.”  Lee looked at her through the cockpit of the vipers.  “If you had the chance, would you have talked to me about it?”

            Kara looked at him steadily.  “Of course I would have.”

            Lee smiled.  “That is all I can ask for.”

            Kara smiled back.  “We good?”

            Lee laughed.  “We are always good.”

            Kara maneuvered a little closer.  “This protocol versus family thing sucks.”

            “Yeah I know.”  He sighed.  “You were right.”

            Kara looked at him startled.  “I was?”

            “Yeah.  She is an adult.”

            Kara smiled.  “As adult as she is, she still needs her daddy.”

            Lee grinned like a fool.  Then a thought occurred to him.  “Do I really come across as an over-protective ass?”

            Kara laughed so hard she snorted.  “I wouldn’t say ass, although your ass in one of the finest I have ever seen.”  She leered at him.  “But you are protective.  Maybe not sensible about it, but that is not necessarily a bad thing.”

            “Huh.  Something Cally said to me.  That when it comes to Lya, I have no sense.”

            “Lee, my love, what parent has sense when it comes to their child?”

            Lee mulled it over.  “True.”

            A beep interrupted their conversation.  Almost simultaneously, they switched over to the public channel to hear Galactica hailing them.

            “Starbuck, Apollo, this is Galactica.”

            “Galactica, Apollo.”

            “Galactica Actual wants to know if the coast is clear?”

            “Galactica, Starbuck.  You can tell Actual that everything is peachy.”

            A snicker sounded across the line.  “Copy that, Starbuck.  He wants you proceed back to base.”

            “Copy, Galactica.  Starbuck and Apollo, on approach."


	14. C.14 - 19 Years Earlier ~ Galactica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a very busy chapter

19 years earlier ------------

          Anastasia Dualla finished logging the call between Cloud Nine and Galactica.  She would put this transcript on the Admiral's desk.  She was kind of curious about which officers were seen kissing in the lounge though.  She would have to ask Lee about it when she saw him next.

          Although, come to think of it, she hadn’t heard from him in a few days.  He had come on board yesterday, but she didn’t have a chance to talk to him.  She hoped nothing was going wrong.  Lee was fun, but he could sure get moody at times.

          Especially when it came to Captain Thrace.  Dee wondered sometimes why Lee put up with her antics.  She knew why the Old Man did, he saw Starbuck as a daughter.  But Dee was fairly certain Lee did not see her as a sister.

          She walked down to the Dradis console and saluted the XO.  “Colonel Tigh, sir.”

          Tigh looked at the petty officer.  He approved of Dee’s no-nonsense approach to her job.  She was very efficient.  He did not, however, approve of her relationship with Apollo.  Fraternization regs aside, she seemed like nothing more than a status-seeker.  First, a presidential aide, and now a battlestar XO.  He scowled inwardly.  Next you would see her going after the Admiral.

          “What is it, Dee?”

          She handed him the report.  “It seems there was a display on Cloud Nine last night sir.  A couple of our officers were seen kissing on the main stage of the lounge.”

          Tigh snorted.  “Where the frak is the universe going?  Kissing in the lounge.  Humph.”  He read through the report.  “Must be why the Old Man called Apollo and Starbuck to his office.”

          “Sir?”  Dee was certain she had misheard.

          “They were on Cloud Nine last night.  He probably wants to know if they saw anything.”  Tigh turned away, missing the stricken look on the petty officer’s face.

          Dee stumbled back to her post.  That had to be it.  They might have seen something.  There wasn’t anything else going on…was there?

* * *

 

          Admiral Adama paced his office liked a caged tiger.  He was trying very hard not to glare at the two officers standing at parade rest.  He sighed again and spun around.  Gathering his control, he asked in a soft voice, “Would someone please care to explain why the CAG was seen kissing the Pegasus’ XO?”

          Lee hid a smirk.  This wasn’t the time for humour, but for some reason he was having a hard time controlling it.  “Actually, sir, I was kissing her, not the other way around.”

          Bill pinned his son with a glare.  “That is not funny, Major.”  He glanced at Kara’s impassive face.  He could see emotions flitting across her eyes, but he couldn’t tell what she was thinking.  “Do you have anything to say, Captain?”

          Kara raised a single delicate eyebrow.  “Nothing you are going to want to hear, sir.”

          “Try me.”

          Kara exchanged a look with Lee.  Steeling herself, she leaned her hands on the desk and looked at Bill.  “I love you like a father, and I believe in my soul that you want all of us to find some form of happiness, correct?”

          Unsure of her tactics, all Bill could do was nod.

          Kara glanced at Lee.  “Well, I have.  With Lee.”

          Bill twisted his mouth wryly, and looked at her.  Her eyes begged him earnestly to understand.  Biting the inside of his mouth to keep from smiling, he looked at her.  “You and Lee?  And what kind of example does this give the rest of the crews?”

          Kara threw up her hands.  She turned away for a minute and then turned back.  Spinning back around, she leveled a finger at the door.  “Do you frakking think I give a damn what any of them think?  Do you think their opinion matters to me?  The only opinions on the ship that matter to me are right here in this room…”  She inhaled to start again, but Lee laid one hand on her back and the other on her shoulder.

          She looked at him, and he minutely shook his head.  A moment passed, full of silent communication.  A communication that was not missed by Bill.  He bit his cheek ever harder to keep from grinning.

          Lee finished calming Kara, never removing his hand from her lower back.  He looked at his father, and thought he could see concealed mirth lurking in his eyes.  “It was not intended to happen.  It just did.”

          “And the future?”

          “Well, you could try to forbid us, but honestly, we all know how that would end.  One or the both of us would be in the brig for insubordination.”

          Bill was quiet for a moment.  He mulled it over and decided to let them off the hook. He came around the desk and opened his arms.  “I am happy for you.”

          Kara stared at him stunned.  Then it dawned on her that he had been playing with them, trying to get a reaction.  “You twisted bastard.”

          Bill chuckled.  “Ah, there's our Starbuck.”  He embraced Kara and kissed her cheek.  “Congratulations.”  He pulled Lee in on the embrace.  “Just keep it behind closed doors from now on.”

          “And the Regs?”

          “Let me handle that.  However, you both have a briefing in 10 minutes.  And Lee, you need to talk to Dee.”

          Lee acknowledged this with a nod.  He queried his father,  “What is the briefing about?”

          “The President has decided to hold a rescue mission to Caprica.”

* * *

 

          Lee stepped into CIC and glanced around.  He could see Gaeta talking to Tigh over near the Dradis console.  But he couldn’t see Dee.  This was not going to be a fun conversation, but it had to happen.  There was just no way around it.

          He moved around the side of bulkhead, and peered up into the observation deck.  He could just catch a glimpse of her standing up there.  He moved quickly to the ladder and made short work of the steps.

          Dee was concentrating on the report she was running and was unaware of him behind her.  So when he tapped her on the shoulder, she barely contained a screech.  “Major Adama!”

          Lee gave a small smile.  “Sorry if I startled you.”

          Dee smiled brightly at him.  “Just a little. I wasn’t expecting you.”  She moved to embrace him, but Lee sidestepped her.  Dee frowned, and then she remembered where she was.  “Oh, sorry, I forgot.  Not in public.”

          Lee grimaced.  “It’s not that.  We just need to talk.”

          Dee’s heart turned over in her chest.  “About what?”

          Lee looked down at the main deck for a second, and then turned to look at her again.  “Do you want me to say this with all the flowery language in the universe, or would you just like to me to get to the point?”

          Dee felt her breath hitch.  Oh, gods, this wasn’t happening.  “Get to the point.”

          Lee swallowed.  “Well, first I have a question for you.  Why me?  Why all of a sudden did you attach to me?”

          Dee glared at him, mildly stunned.  “What do you mean?”

          “Well, it was rather sudden that you transferred your affections from Billy to me.  I want to know why.”  Lee pinned her with a mild glance.  “Was it because he proposed to you and you freaked out?”

          Dee gasped.  Was this what this was all about?  A little bit of jealousy?

          “And before you go thinking I am jealous, I want to say this.  You aren’t being fair to him, Dee.  He loves you.  He loves you in way that I never will.”

          “Never will, or never can?”  Dee felt tears start prickling behind her eyes.  “Is this because of Captain Thrace?”

          Lee looked at her sadly.  “No.  We have to face this, Dee. This relationship would never have lasted.  I was a stand in.  You think I haven’t noticed you looking at Billy when he is on board?”

          “But I am with you.  Only you.”

          “Not any more.”  Lee leaned against the console and looked at her steadily.  “Look at it this way.  We could keep this up and do you know what would happen?”

          She shook her head.

          “You would begin to feel left out.  I am the XO of the Pegasus and I am not always going to be here.  And you would resent Kara.  Don’t shake your head.  You would.  Not only because she is my BEST friend, but because of her job and mine, we would be spending a lot of time together.  Can you honestly handle that?”

          Dee closed her eyes.  She thought about what he had said, and to be fair he was right.  She was already jealous of Starbuck, and Lee wasn’t even talking to her right now.

          “Just tell me one thing, Lee.  Did something happen with Starbuck?”

          Lee looked at her.  He knew his answer would hurt, but he couldn’t lie to her.  It wasn’t in his nature.  “Yes.”

          Dee inhaled.  She nodded, “The thing on Cloud Nine?”

          He sighed.  “Yeah.”

          “The Admiral must have gone ballistic.”  She smiled tentatively.

          “Not as much as you might think.”  He looked at her closely.  “Are we okay?”

          Dee considered it.  “Well, honestly, I could be nasty about this, but it would accomplish nothing.  We all still have to work together.  I will say this, at least I am only losing you Starbuck.  Anyone else would be unworthy.”  She smiled crookedly.  “Although, I am not sure I ever had you.”

          Lee smiled back at her.  “Well, I hate to cut this short…”

          “But there is somewhere you have to be.”  She finished for him.

          “Presidential briefing.  And Dee…”  He caught her eyes with his.  “I meant what I said about Billy.  Talk to him.”

* * *

 

          Laura Roslin looked around at the faces sitting at the table.  Some of them were dearer to her than others, but they were the faces of her people.  Nothing would ever change that.  And yet, she had such a difficult task for them.  Lords of Kobol, please let them all return.

          “As you know, there are survivors on Caprica.  Captain Thrace, and Lieutenant Agathon, have both filed reports stating this as a fact.  I believe it is our duty to see them rescued.  To that end, I have been working on a plan to accomplish that goal.”  She gestured to Adama, who stood up in her place.

          Bill looked around.  “We all know the Cylons are there.  We all know they want us dead.  What they don’t know, is we are going back.”  He looked sternly at the assemblage.  “We have insider information, and the Cylon in the brig has filled us in on their security.”

          “Chief Tyrol has been working with the Cylon, attempting to hybrid the FTL drive.  Chief?”

          Tyrol looked up and nodded.  “We found a way to splice the FTL’s on at least 2 raptors to the FTL on the Heavy Raider.  That said; we only know of one person not currently in the brig that can fly that thing.  Captain?”

          Kara smirked.  “It’s not that hard, Chief, you just can’t have a problem with getting a little dirty.”

          Karl snickered and whispered to her in a sotto voice.  “That has never been your problem.”

          Making as though she was leaning back, Kara caught him with her elbow.  She grinned cheekily.  “Oops.  Sorry.”

          “A-hem.”  Bill waited for everyone’s attention to come back to him.  “Based off of our intel, a small surgical team has a better chance of succeeding.  That and the fact that we need room to carry the survivors.  Therefore, mission assignments are as follows.  Starbuck, you will pilot the Heavy Raider, that makes you navigational lead.  Apollo, you are mission commander in everything EXCEPT for the transit, and you will fly the first raptor.  Helo, you are flying the second raptor.”

          He looked at his three officers closely.  “I expect you to bring each other back…alive.  On board each of your ships, you will be accompanied by 2 marines.  That should leave plenty of room for survivors and give you trained combat assistance.  Any questions?”

          He caught Lee looking at him sharply.  Giving his son a ‘drop it’ look, he looked around the table again.  “Very well, the mission leaves in 3 hours, you are all dismissed.”  He waited for most of the room to clear, and then he looked at the president.  “Madame President…”

          Laura smiled at him.  “Please, Bill, call me Laura.”

          Bill smiled.  “Laura, would you like to join me for some lunch?”

          Laura threaded her arm through his, “I would be delighted.  Billy, I’m sure you can find something to amuse yourself with.”

          Bill looked at the aide.  “Actually, Mr. Keikeya, you might want to look up Petty Officer Dualla.”

          Billy looked at him blankly.  “Sir?”

          “Just trust me, go see her.”  Bill waited for the young man to leave before looking at Laura.  “Shall we?”

          Laura looked appraisingly at him.  “What are you up to, Bill Adama?”

          Bill just smiled enigmatically at her.  “You’ll see.”

* * *

 

Galactica Brig

           Helo looked through the glass at Sharon.  She lay curled up on the bed, facing away from him.  He tapped on the glass.  When she didn’t turn, he tapped harder.  Finally she rolled over and looked at him.  He gestured with the phone.

          Reluctantly she got up and walked over to the phone.  Placing it to her ear, she looked at him expectantly.

          “How are you?”

          She looked at him.  “You really want to know?”

          Helo groaned inwardly.  “Of course I do.  I wouldn’t ask if I didn’t want to know.”

          Sharon sighed.  She gazed at him through the window.  God, she thought he was so handsome.  All of her implanted memories told her she had lusted after this man for so long.  It was all so confusing.  She had known she was a Cylon, but the other her hadn’t.

          “I’m okay.  Not great, but then a cage will do that to someone.”

          Helo grimaced.  “I know.  But there is nothing we can do right now.”

          She placed her hand on the glass.  “So how have you been?”

          Helo reflected for a moment.  “Good, I guess.  Still a little messed up over losing the baby.  But otherwise, okay.  Had to rush Kara to med bay the other day though.”

          Sharon gasped.  “Oh my god, is she okay?”

          “Yeah, yeah, just exhausted.  She hadn’t been sleeping well.”

          “Why not?”

          Helo gazed at her, thoughts churning in his head.  He never kept anything from Sharon, but somehow, it didn’t seem right to tell her Kara’s news.  Making a decision, he smiled lightly.  “Oh you know Kara, 65 million ways to Sunday and no rest.”

          Sharon accepted his answer without question.  After all, Helo never kept anything from her.  She leaned her forehead against the glass.  “So, I guess you heard about the mission.”

          “Yeah.  Admiral had a briefing a little bit ago.”

          “So who did he assign to it?”

          “Starbuck, Apollo, and yours truly.”

          Sharon felt her temper go through the roof.  “I can’t believe you.  You bastard.”

          Helo looked at her stunned.  Where the frak had this come from?  “Sharon?”

          “You are helping them. They stole our baby, Helo.  How can you help them?”

          “Sharon, the baby is dead.  You know this.  They didn’t steal her.”

          “I would know if MY baby was dead.  And she isn’t.  You would know that if you were a real parent.  But we both know that you never wanted the baby.  Just like you never wanted me.”  She dropped the phone and walked away.

          Helo stared after her, his features slack with disbelief.  He tried to get her attention but she just ignored him.  Hanging up the phone in resignation, Helo walked away.  He would try to talk to her when they got back.

* * *

 Galactica Hanger Bay – 45 minutes to launch

 

          Kara finished running through the checklist and handed the board back to Cally.  “Everything looks good.”

          Cally grinned.  “Thanks, Captain.  So good hunting, right?”

          “Right.”  Kara stepped away from the Cylon vessel, noticing Karl walking onto the hanger deck.  She turned to ask Cally a question, and noticed the specialist’s attention was riveted on Helo.  “See something you like?”

          Cally turned crimson.  “SIR.”  She swatted at the laughing Captain.  “I just…”

          Kara threw an arm around her shoulders.  “I know, I know.  There is just something about that man that just makes a girl go ‘oooh yummy’.”

          Cally raised an eyebrow.  “Much like Apollo?” she asked impishly.

          Kara grinned at her.  “No, Apollo makes a girl drool, and swoon, and well…you know.”

          Cally laughed.  “He’s all yours, Captain.”

          “But seriously… You like Karl?”

          Cally opened her mouth and closed it again.  She tried again.  “It’s like there is this pull with him.  Any woman around him feels like the center of the universe and I have to say, I WOULD not mind being the center of his universe.”

          Kara chuckled.  “And to think everyone thinks you and the Chief will hook up.”

          Cally frowned.  “Nah, he is too much like an older brother.  Besides I have always had a thing for pilots.”

          Kara laughed wickedly.  “A thing for Pilots, or a thing for Pilot’s…bodies.”

          Cally glared repressively at Kara.  “Even you have to admit that pilots are in the best shape in this fleet.”

          Kara’s eyes twinkled, “I wasn’t disputing that.” She started to say something else when she noticed Lee gesturing to her.  “Hey, I gotta run. See you when we get back.”

          Kara strolled over to Lee and lazily saluted him.  Lee glanced around, grabbed her arm and dragged her into the storage room behind him.  Kara glared at him and wrenched her arm out of his grasp.

          “Gee, manhandle much?”  She rubbed her forearm.  “What is your deal?”

          “You’re not going.”

          Kara squinched her mouth for a second.  “The hell I am not.”

          “You can’t.  You’re pregnant.”

          “Right, Lee.  Pregnant, not handicapped.”

          Lee glared at her.  “You can’t even fly.”

          “Bullshit.  I am cleared for flight for another few months.  You can ask Doc Cottle.” She looked at him, eyebrow arched high on her forehead.

          “I can’t believe he would agree to this.”

          Kara scoffed.  “It isn’t his choice.  It’s my body.”

          Lee pressed her against the wall and trapped her there.  “It’s my baby.”

          Kara glared at him.  “That is a low blow, Adama.”

          “It’s the truth, Thrace.”  He leaned against her gently.

          Kara brought her hands up to his chest.  Only rather than push him away, she rested them against him instead.  “No one else can fly that thing but me, Lee.”

          Lee let his hands come up to rest on her hips.  “But…the baby.”

          She smiled gently at him.  “Quite frankly, my love…” she felt a thrill at calling him that, “if you leave me behind, I will be distracted, wondering what is happening to you.  And you would be wondering about me.”

          He leaned his forehead on hers.  “I want you safe, Kara.”

          Raising her arms to wrap around his neck, Kara kissed him gently.  “I know.  But there is no safe place in the universe.  Other than right next to you.  That is the only place I am safe.”

          Lee returned the kiss with controlled passion.  “Promise me.  No Starbuck, crazy, retina-detaching maneuvers.”

          She smiled at him.  “Unless the situation calls for it.”  She silenced his protests with a kiss.  “Besides, you will be there to baby-sit me anyway, sir.”  She wiggled free.

          Lee couldn’t help but smile at her.  “Fine.  But at the first sign of anything…”

          “I shall hide my delicate little self behind your big strong, well muscled body.”

          He chuckled.  “Delicate, my ass.”

          “Oh, but it’s a very nice ass.”

          Lee was about to retort, but they heard the klaxon blaring, telling them it was time to depart.  He looked at her, and Kara cheekily blew him a kiss.  “See you on the other side.”


	15. C.15 - 19 Years Earlier ~ Caprica

Caprica – 19 years earlier --------

 

Rolling his eyes, Karl groaned as he listened to his CO and best friend argue like children.  Nice to see this was going to a simple, stealthy rescue mission.  If those two kept it up, every toaster on Caprica was going to find them.  He spun around, glaring at them.  “Is it too much to ask for the two of you to shut up?”

Green and blue eyes blinked at him as the two officers regarded the look on his face.  Karl looked at Lee, “Major, she is fine, she doesn’t need to rest.  She’s Starbuck.”  He swung his gaze to Kara,  “Captain, the Major isn’t nagging you, he’s worried.”  He swung around to look at the marines deployed to the sides, “Anyone else?  Anyone need their diaper changed?  No?  Good, can we get moving again?” 

Kara and Lee looked at each other.  Hiding smiles, the both nodded at Helo, Lee gestured to Karl to take point again.  Kara could see the marines trying to hide smiles.  Helo grumbled and continued leading the way through the forest towards to Resistance base camp.

Kara grinned and turned to Lee to ask a question.  A burning sensation struck her side as the crack from weapons fire cause the marines to snap to attention.  Her hand flew to her side as she inhaled sharply.  Her hand pulled away, and she saw the blood on her fingers… “Apollo…” 

Lee turned his head, hearing his callsign, and blanched at the sight of blood covering her fingers.  “Starbuck!”

Kara stumbled, her hands reaching out of him as she started to slip to the ground.  “Caught a bullet, I think…”  Reacting quickly, Lee caught her elbows, and pivoted her slowly until her body was supported against him.  Together they knelt on the forest floor, Lee absorbing the brunt of her weight.  Urgently he hissed at Karl.   “Helo!”

Karl had hit the deck when the shot was fired.  Only a single shot had been fired so far, but Karl wasn’t taking chance.  He glanced back at Lee’s voice, and swore virulently as he saw the two downed officers.  Tapping the marine to his left, he used hand gestures to signal a defensive posture.  He crept back to Lee and Kara, worry etching his face.  Giving Kara an apologetic look, he moved Kara’s hand from her side.

Moving the torn edges of her vest gently, he felt towards her back, finding another tattered hole.   “Bullet passed through, but I gotta get in the vest to staunch the bleeding.”

“We need to get more secure before you plan to undress me…”  Kara’s face was strained as she tried to control her bleeding. 

Karl tossed her a dirty look as he pulled two wads of gauze from his first-aid pack and placed them in the holes, pushing down until Kara flinched.  “Serves you right, never in a million years would that ever happen.”  He grasped her wrist, checking her pulse and glanced at her pupils.  “At least your vitals are steady.”

“Of course my frakking vitals are steady.”

Lee moved his hand up to thread it through the hair at the base of her head, rubbing the tense muscles there.  He could feel the slight tremors running through her frame.  His heart was pounding, panic coursing through him at the sight of the blood.

One of the marines turned his head enough to mutter at them, “We have movement.  Looks like a group of about six, combatants from the look of them.  Moving all stealthy-like.”

Kara snickered at his phrasing and winced when it made her side throb.  Lee braced Kara’s weight and with Karl’s help got her stabilized on her feet.  Lee cleared his throat, meeting Karl’s eyes.  Understanding the silent message, Karl stepped up towards the marines.

Pulling his sidearm, he leveled it at the stand of trees where the marine had indicated the combatants.  “Whoever the frak you are, come out… weapons shown.”

A moment passed and a voice hollered back, “Give us one good frakking reason!”

Karl shared a look with Kara, seeing her grimace.  “Because Helo and Starbuck say you’re an idiot, Anders.”

A rustle in the brush heralded the movement of the Resistance fighters.  The leader of the group gave Karl a cocky grin and holstered his weapon.  “Helo.  Nice to see you too.” Samuel T. Anders gestured at his people and they lowered their weapons.

“I might be happy so see you if you hadn’t shot at us.”  Karl gestured to the marines to stay on alert, but quit pointing their weapons on the Resistance.

“We shoot at anything that comes this close to our base.”

“Well, in this case, one of your morons shot one of our officers.”  Karl barked at the ex-pyramid player. 

“We didn’t know who you were.  You didn’t give any of the security motions.”  Anders placed his hands on his hips.  “Although granted, the codes we taught you two are more than a little outdated.  Who was shot, do they need a doctor?”

With one arm very gently wrapped around her back and the other holding both their packs, Lee helped Kara move from the shadow of the marines.  Kara looked at the Resistance fighters with a weary expression.  “That would be me, and I wouldn’t use one of the docs on this planet if you frakking paid me.”

Anders felt his heart quicken as he drank in the sight of her.  Her hair was longer, but she was just a beautiful as he remembered.  He had always wondered what would happen if they had a chance, perhaps the gods were giving him just that chance.

“Aw hell, Kara.  Let me give you a hand.”  He moved forward to support her other side, but a steely glare from the man supporting him made him pause.  From the corner of his eye, he saw a smug, tiny grin show itself on Helo’s face.

“I think she has all the help she needs.”  The statement was made with a quiet tone, but Anders could feel the threat.

Anders looked at the man appraisingly.  He was a little taller than Kara, with a military bearing.  Piercing blue eyes seemed to see right through him.  “And who the frak are you?”

“You can call me Apollo.”

Anders snorted at the officer’s bravado.  The name of a god.  How very appropriate.  “Nice.  And how do you know these two?”

Kara grunted and got everyone’s attention.  “Okay, boys, the injured woman is sick of testosterone poisoning.”  As soon as the stare-down was broken she gestured to the marines.  “I’m sure Anders was just about to lead us to his base.”  She shot him a pointed look.

“You and Helo I know.  But I don’t know this guy, or the marines.”

Kara sighed and glanced at Lee quickly.  “This is your rescue party, the one I promised you.  Apollo was the CAG on Galactica, and the marines are from both Galactica and Pegasus.”

“Pegasus?” Anders started leading the way reluctantly to the base.

Kara inhaled sharply as she stepped down over a tree root, pulling at her side.  Lee paused and pulled her pack off.  He knew she was trying to show strength by walking, but seeing her face clench in pain was more than he could take.  He tossed the pack to one of the marines, and turned Kara gently.  “Your right side is undamaged, right?”

“Apollo, I’m fine.”  Kara was in agony walking, but she’d be damned if she showed weakness in front of the resistance.

Lee cupped her cheek in his palm, leaning close so no-one could hear him.  Well, practically no-one.  Neither noticed that Anders could hear every word.  “I know you need to be strong, Kara.  And I know you can handle anything that happens.  But I can’t stand this, not right now.  Not with you getting shot so close to our baby.  Please… I need to do this for me too.”         

Kara looked into his blue eyes for a moment, and nodded.  Lee placed her right arm around his shoulders, and swung her up, cradling her frame against his.  He nodded to Karl to keep everyone moving.

Anders heard the words, his mind spinning.  Apparently that chance he so desperately wanted wasn’t going to happen after all.

* * *

 

Kara lay back on the bed that was offered by the resistance medic.  The medic, remembering Kara’s last trip to Caprica, was not offended with Kara refused her services.  Once she left, Lee slung his pack on the floor and knelt next to her.  Giving her a brief smile, he gently unsnapped the vest and opened her outer uniform and pulled up her shirt.

Settling her shirt and tanks just below her sports bra, he began to swab around the gauze Karl had applied.  Freeing it completely, he cleaned the excess blood way.  Lee began pulling supplies from the med kit in his pack as he examined the bullet hole.  The bullet had hit her just above the 3rd rib on the left side.  It had glanced off and left a furrow about 3 inches long on her side.

Lee turned his head to look at Helo, standing off to one side.  “Can you get me the butterfly strips from your med kit?  I think we’re going to need a few.  I don’t think stitching it is going to work.”

Kara looked at him, seeing the worry etching his brow.  “It probably looks worse than it is.” She reached out and laced her fingers with his.

Lee smiled wryly at her.  “It was still too close.”  Taking his free hand, he slid it just under the waistband of her pants, so it rested on the slight bump that was their baby.  “I can’t loose either of you.”

Kara gripped his fingers harder.  “I’m okay.  And she is okay.”

“Are you sure?”  He leaned closer to her face, glancing at her lips.

Kara grinned at him.  “I think I would know if something was wrong."  She laid her free hand on his face.  She pulled him closer and kissed him gently. 

Lee pulled away, kissing her palm and then accepted the strips Karl offered to him.  He started to start cleaning the wound.  “Well, keep it that way.”

Kara snickered.  “And I was even being careful.” She gasped as her laughter pulled on the wound.  “Damn it that hurts.”

Lee snorted.  “That may have been the problem.  Being careful is not in Starbuck’s ‘programming’.”

 “Very funny.”

Lee smiled at her and finished cleaning the caked up blood away.  “Well, we both know I can be slightly over-protective…”

“Slightly?”  

He tapped her nose.  “Be nice.”  He grabbed the anesthetic.  “Anyway, as I was saying, between the two of us, I think we can handle this parenting thing.”

“Uh-huh.”  Kara grinned at Helo as he handed Lee clean gauze and stuffed the dirty materials into a haz-bag.  “Check it out, Helo, we have Dr. Apollo.”

Helo grinned at Lee as he handed him the basin of water.  “You know, as much as I am glad as all hell you two pulled your heads out of your asses and admitted how you feel… You’re kind of grossing me out.” 

Lee chuckled and tested her for sensitivity.  Making sure she couldn’t feel anything, Lee began to probe around, checking for bullet fragments.  Kara watched for a second, before feeling a little green.

Glancing at Karl, Kara laughed.  “You’re the one who got involved. “

Ignoring her comment, Karl handed Lee the anesthetic.  “Well someone had too.  By the way, Anders told me to warn you… there’s some hero worship going on out there.”

She looked at him puzzled, not sure what he was referencing.

Karl gave her an aggravated look.  “The Farm, Kara… you took down a farm, almost singlehandedly.”

Kara froze, her entire body tensing as fear began to fill her eyes.  Lee looked up sharply, and glanced at Kara.  “Farm?”

Karl snorted in exasperation.  “Of course you haven’t told him.”  He shook his head, and then looked at Lee.  “The Cylons have been experimenting with procreation.  It was part of what Sharon was trying to do with me.  Except they had been having little to no luck.  So they started kidnapping women, and experimenting.”

Lee looked at Kara, seeing the terror lurking in her eyes.  “And you ended up in one?”

“Kara was shot in a fire-fight here.  She was taken by the Cylons before anyone knew what was going on.”

Lee felt his fists began to clench.  She was pregnant then… she and his baby had been in the hands of the Cylons.  He felt Kara’s hands wrap around his, and his gaze met hers.

“They had to stabilize the wound before they could do anything to me.  I didn’t even know I was pregnant, and I have no idea if they found out.  I broke free, and Sharon helped me blow up the facility.”  Kara swallowed, worry on her face.  “I swear Lee, the baby is fine.  First thing I did when I got home was get checked over by Cottle, that’s when he found out about her.  He says she’s perfectly fine.”

Lee pushed back the blinding rage, fear lingering as he gazed at her.  After a moment, he looked at Karl, “Well all things considered, let’s get the survivors and get the frak off this planet.”


	16. C.16 - 19 Years Earlier ~ Galactica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so my bloody stupid word decided to lose its authentication and has been holding things hostage.

  
                    Galactica  
            
Bill Adama waited impatiently for the ships to finish docking.  Laura stood next to him and they shared a nervous glance  They had been waiting with trepidation for the mission to return.  He could see Cally and Tyrol hovering to one side.  
  
Not only were they worried about their people, they also had some difficult new to impart.  News that was going to make a certain Lieutenant very unhappy.  
  
The dollies finished pulling the raider into its berth and Bill walked over expectantly.  Cally scrambled up to open the hatch and assisted Kara in getting out.  Bill strode over, noticing Kara favoring one side.  
  
Gathering her up in a hug, he whispered in her ear.  “Glad you made it back.”  
  
Kara hugged him back and then winced.  Bill looked at her quizzically. She gestured at her ribcage.  “Souvenir.”  
  
The two raptors were berthed by this point and Karl and Lee came over to meet them.  Lee and Bill exchanged a hug before getting down to business.  “The mission was a success?”  
  
 “Yeah.  In and out, no Cylon activity to mention.” Karl grinned at Kara.  
  
He beckoned the officers away from the melee.  “We had a bit of a situation come up while you were away.”  
  
The three officers looked at him expectantly.  Bill sighed.  This was not going to be easy.  “The commander of the Pegasus died of a heart attack.  Lee, as the XO you are now the Commander.”  He smiled lightly at the look of shock on his son’s face.  
  
“Wasn’t how I was planning to promote you…” He sighed. “What happened next, we’re not sure how it happened.”  He looked at Helo steadily.  “Sharon escaped.”  
  
Karl felt his entire body freeze.  Please, don’t let her be dead.  
  
Bill waited for the lieutenant to absorb the news.  “She was being examined by Cottle, and she broke away and vanished.”  
  
Laura had come up at this point and touched Karl gently on the shoulder.  “I have a confession to make to you, Lieutenant.  Your daughter did not die.”  She held her hand up to stop the pending explosion.  “The Cylons had to believe she had died.  They wanted that baby too damned much.  We had no way of knowing if Sharon was still linked with the hub.  So you both HAD to believe the baby was dead.”  
  
 “Somehow, Sharon found out what happened.  She attacked the family that had the baby, and then she and the baby stole a ship and vanished.  We have not been able to track them.”  Bill laid a hand on Laura’s shoulder, silently offering support.  
  
Karl looked like he had just been pole-axed.  It was too much to take in.  He mumbled something and then turned away.  He walked quickly off the deck and then began to run.  
Kara and Lee looked at Bill and Laura.  Kara sighed.  “I think we all need to talk.”  She glanced after Karl, and saw out of the corner of her eye that Cally was following.  Good, at least someone would be with him.

* * *

  
Cally peered into the abandoned room.  She saw Karl sitting on the floor with a few bottles of ambrosia and the Chief’s moonshine.  It looked like the lieutenant was getting well and truly drunk.  
  
She stepped into the room.  Karl looked up disinterestedly.  “Go’ way.”  
  
Cally snorted.  Yep, he was toasted.  She sat near him. “With all due respect sir, you do not need to be alone right now.”  
  
 “Ha.  Yesh I do.”  
  
She hid a smile.  “Pour me a drink.”  She held up a cup.  
  
Karl looked at the specialist.  Her image wavered.  “You ain’t gonna go’ way are you?"  
  
Cally shook her head.  “Nope.”  
  
Karl grumbled.  “Fine.”  He poured her a drink.  “Welcome to Helo’sh Shaloon.”  
  
Cally toasted him with her cup.  “Here’s to pain, to love frakked up, and the universe generally sucking.”  
  
 “Here, here.”  Helo wobbled slightly as he tapped cups with her.

  
\----+3 hours later+----  
Cally weakly leaned up against the wall.  “…And so the last person I had any feelings for died on Kobol.”  
  
Karl tipped the bottle back trying to get more alcohol out of an empty bottle.  “Yeah, well the woman I thought I loved, left me.  She ran away.”  
  
 “Bitch.”   
  
 “Yeah.  I mean...what she couldn’t tell me what was going on?”  
  
Cally was quiet for a minute.  Mainly, because her head was spinning like a viper with no engines, but also because a wicked thought had entered her head. She looked at the soused Lieutenant.   
  
 “Sir?”  
  
Karl grimaced at her.  “I told you, call me Karl.”  He rattled the other bottles.  Damn looked like he was out of booze.  
  
“Can I kiss you, Karl?”  
  
Karl dropped the bottle in shock.  “Huh?”  
  
Cally moved over closer to him.  “Can… I… kiss… you?”  
  
Karl looked at the specialist.  It may just be the alcohol talking, but he had never seen her in this light before.  She was quite pretty, when she wasn’t wearing the orange jumpsuit.  He shrugged and leaned forward.  
  
Cally moaned as his lips came in contact with hers.  Even drunk, the man could kiss.  She grabbed his uniform and pulled him closer.  
  
Karl felt a heady feeling fill him that had nothing to do with inebriation.  He pulled Cally into his lap and began to kiss her in earnest.  Clothing began to go flying.  Skin began to touch.  
And throughout it all, a feeling of rightness pervaded both of them.

Kismet.


	17. C.17 - Current Time ~ Kobol

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And now we return to current time, on the planet of Kobol where all sorts of emotional things are about to unfold.

KOBOL – Current Time

 

Lya turned around fully to face the newcomer, her hand gripping her rifle.  She tossed a glance at Cameron and got a nod in return.  She was lead.  She took a minute to examine the newcomer before responding to the comment. “Well, actually, yes.  I do think he is cute.  Who the hell are you?”

“Such language.  Do they teach you young people nothing?”

Lya grinned darkly, which was more like baring her teeth.  “Oh, I have manners.  If I feel like it.  Answer the question.”

 “I answer yours if you answer mine.”

Lya raised an eyebrow.  “Let’s see.  I’m on a cylon infested planet, I have no clue who the frak you are, and you want me to answer a question.  Why?”

“Because I want to know why the hell there are two people in Colonial Fleet uniforms on a cylon infested planet.”  The woman moved a couple a steps closer.  Lya raised the barrel of her rifle slowly.  “How did you get here?  There isn’t a capital ship in the sky and neither of you looks like you fly a raptor.  From the attitude I would say you are Viper pilots, which means you got here the long way.”

Lya was impressed in spite of herself.  Whoever she was, this woman had familiarity with fleet protocol.  She stared at her for a second, a thought niggling at the back of her head.  There was something she was supposed to remember.

 “So what ship are you from?  You don’t have fleet id patches on your uniforms.”

 “I’m not sure you need to know that.”  Cameron spoke up for the first time.  The woman’s attention swiveled to him and she looked him up and down.  A single eyebrow rose.  Lya smothered a growl and hobble a step in front of him, recapturing the woman’s attention.

“So who are you two?”

Lya appraised her for a minute.  “I am Artemis, he is Orion.”  She paused for a second and looked at the woman really hard for a second.  “And unless I am mistaken, you are Boomer.  Better known as Sharon Valeri.”

Cameron carefully controlled his features as he felt shock go through him.  How had Lya recognized her?

Sharon raised an eyebrow at the girl.  She had never met her, but there was something about the stance and attitude that reminded her of someone.  But the brown hair and blue eyes did not fit the woman Sharon remembered.

 “Yes, I am Sharon.  We have never met, have we?”

Lya let out a short bark of coarse laughter.  “No.  I just paid attention in history class.”

Sharon raised an eyebrow.  She wasn’t sure if she should be insulted or not.

 “Funny thing is the first item on the syllabus of Known Cylon Profiles is you.  Do you know why?” Lya leveled a glare at her.  “Because you were the only Cylon to almost fool us twice.”

Sharon winced inwardly.  She gazed at the young pilots for a moment.  Thoughts ran through her head swiftly and with no order.  These two were a little young to be on a mission on their own.  Which meant somewhere on this planet was their CO.  And Sharon didn’t think she needed to meet this person.  She took a breath to say something, when a rustle behind her got her attention.

 “Mom, we’ve got incoming.”

Cameron’s head snapped up as a young woman made her way through the brush.  A few inches short of his 6’4” frame, he could see a lot of his father in her.  Her father in her.  His breath caught in his chest.

Everyone grew up knowing the story of Helo’s duping by the Cylon.  But Cameron knew that his father had really loved this woman once.  And he had a child with her.  A baby girl, who if he was not mistaken, was this young woman in front of him.

His sister.

A hand gripped his tightly and he looked down to see that Lya had reached behind her to grip his hand out of the view of the others.  He accepted the support and squeezed her hand once.  He pulled himself together and faced the two women, never once betraying a reaction.

The girl looked at the two with interest.  Her gaze played on Cameron’s face for a minute, and Cameron thought he saw recognition in the depths of her hazel eyes.  He held her gaze until she looked at her mother.

 “Mom?”

Sharon glanced at her daughter.  Puzzlement filled her face as she noticed the intense look between her daughter and the pilot called Orion.  “This is Artemis, and he is Orion.”

The girl regarded her mother.  Was she blind?  She knew who that young man was.  Could her mother just not see the resemblance?  She had never met her father, yet she could feel it in her gut that this young man was her brother.

Seeing the lack of recognition, the girl sighed.  Moving away from her mother, she looked at the pilots.  Noticing the protective stance Artemis had in front of Orion, she had to smile.  “Forgive my mother, she is a little to obsessed with cloak and daggery tactics.  My name is Hera Valeri.  And you have got to be my brother.”

Ignoring her mother’s gasp in shock, Hera extended a hand to Orion.  Cameron looked at her for a second and grasped her hand.  “Cameron Agathon.”

Hera smiled brightly at him for a moment.  Cameron couldn’t help but smile back as he recognized his father’s smile.  “I always wondered if I would ever have any family.  Other than my Aunts.”

Cameron was struck with a surreal feeling of it all.  “Aunts?”

Hera snickered self-deprecatingly.  “Yeah.  Aunts.  You know my mom is model 8, right?”

Cameron nodded.

 “Well, they all found out about me.  That I was alive, and that Cylon Central Command wanted to turn me into a weapon and they rebelled.  They broke away from the rest of the Cylons and found Mom.  For the last twenty or so years, they have all been running interference for us, so we can get away.  No one is sure what the Command wants with me, but the Aunts were determined to never find out.”

She laughed; a musical noise.  “It was so odd growing up and all my family looked like my mother.  I always wanted to find family that didn’t look like her.  And know I have met you.”

Cameron couldn’t help but smile.  She was very disarming, in a charming sort of way.  Although her words certainly explained her mother’s skittishness.  The Cylons on this planet must be searching for her.  And they just got caught in the crossfire.

Lya was standing there, still in a battle stance, stunned.  Cameron stifled a laugh.  She looked like she had just been told the moon was made of cheese.  He squeezed her hand, getting her attention.  She glanced at him and he smiled reassuringly.  “So, Hera, it looks like we stumbled into your guys’ party with the centurions.”

Hera groaned.  “Tell me about it.  This was supposed to be a quick stop, and then on to the next hidey-hole.  Instead we landed in this trap.”

Cameron was about to say something when he heard his father’s voice.  “There you two are.  We have patrols converging on this posit….”

Helo’s voice trailed off as he saw who his son was standing with.  Sharon’s face showed her shock, her jaw hanging open.

Lya heard a crunch behind her and spun around, bringing her rifle up just as the centurion force broke through the underbrush.  “Hit the deck!  We’ve got incoming!”

Cameron raised his own rifle and began to fire at the cylons.  He had to get Lya to shelter, immediately.  They were too visible here.  But he couldn’t cover their retreat and support her.  Torn, he looked at her.

 “Need an extra hand?”  Looking behind him, he saw Hera on the approach, laying a blanket of cover fire.  “I’ll help her, you cover us.”  She tossed her assault rifle to Cameron and extended her arms to Lya.  Lya glanced at Cameron, who nodded.  Well, she trusted him.  She grasped Hera’s arm and the three of them made their way to brush, leaving Helo and Sharon to find their own cover.


	18. C.18 - Current Time ~ Pegasus

Pegasus - Current Time

 

Kara handed the dish across the table.  She grinned at Bill over the noodles and caught a hand reaching into the salad with the corner of her eye.  She reached over and whacked the owner of the hand on the back of the head.

Hazel eyes glared at her from beneath shaggy blond hair.  She snickered.  Lee looked up at the two of them and sighed.  “Zack, I told you, use the tongs.  And do not glare at your mother.”

Zack looked at his father, barely concealing a glare.  He could glare at his mother and she would do nothing, but if he glared at his father, she would whack him one again.

Lee raised an eyebrow.  Zack frowned, muttered and subsided.  He glanced at his grandfather and caught the twinkle in his eye.  Emboldened, Zack glared at his mother again.

 “What is this, gang up on Zack day?”

Kara chuckled.  “No, it is Assign-Zack-Deck-Duty Week.  Wanna go any further?”

Bill chuckled at the look on his grandson’s face.  With Kara’s looks and attitude, Zack ‘Loki’ Adama was a handful.  But no worse than his sisters.  All of their children were a blending of their parents, but Zack reminded Bill of Lee at that age.

 “Frak.  It isn’t fair.  Lya goes gallivanting off and I get picked on.”

Lee snorted.  “Right.  Sure.  That’s exactly what happens.  We plan all this on purpose just to torture you.  And watch your language.”

Kara exchanged a look with her husband.  Twinkles matching, they grinned over the head of their offspring.  You just couldn’t be grumpy around Zack.  He was a lightning rod for trouble, yet he was the most promising lead pilot cadet they had.

Bill smiled at his grandson.  “How are your classes?”

Zack’s face got animated as he forgot to sulk.  “Really good.  Colonel Tigh says I almost have all the security procedures down.  He and I are going to do a tour of the munitions locker after dinner.”

Zack rambled on about everything he was learning from the XO.  Kara shook her head.  Who have thought her son and Tigh would have hit it off like this.  Zack’s greatest desire was to be the XO of a battlestar, and Tigh genuinely enjoyed his company.

In fact the only time you saw them apart was when Zack was on CAP.  She often times found herself having to go into the war room to find her son.  She would hear Saul regaling him with stories about the old days.

Lee handed her the bread, and allowed their fingers to brush.  Chills ran up her arm and she smiled enigmatically at him.  Their eyes met and it seemed like time stopped.

At least up until their 16 year son snorted.  “Here they go again.  Come on, Gramma.  We better vanish unless we want to lose our appetites.”  He snorted again.  “I hate it when they make googly eyes at each other.”  He looked at his parents.  “Eww.  Just wait 'til I get my hands on my sister.  Leaving me here alone with this…ick.”

Lee glanced repressively at Zack.  “Relax.”

Kara laid her arm along the back of his chair and pulled Zack into a hug.  “Why does it bother you?  Those googly eyes are directly responsible for your existence.”

Zack had a mortified look on his face.  “Oh, Lords. I am so gonna throw up.  Please, no more.  I’ll be good.”

Kara ruffled his hair, laughing.  She let him go and stood up.  “Some day, you will figure it out, son of mine.”

Zack looked at her horrified.  “I will never look at a girl they way you look at dad.”

Lee chuckled as he helped Kara clear the table.  “If you are lucky you will.”  He dropped a kiss on Kara’s cheek on his way into the galley.  “Otherwise, you could be like Gaeta.”

 “Oh, Gods.”  Zack looked beseechingly at his grandfather.  Bill snickered and shared a touching looked with the other person at the table.  Zack groaned.  “Great.  Now you are all at it.”

He looked at them.  “Come on, Gramma.  You are on my side aren’t you?”

Laura Roslin-Adama looked at him sympathetically.  “Of course I am, sweetie.  But why don’t you help clear the table?  You and I need to hurry, our raptor leaves in 20 minutes.”

Bill looked at her.  She was traveling with Zack back to the Galactica.  He would meet up to her later, but for now, he and Lee had some rotations to plan.  He watched Kara as she placed the dishes in the tray and kissed her son good-bye.

 “Are you staying here?”

Kara glanced at him.  “Nah, I have a few lesson to serve to a few of my pilots.”  She wiped her hands and grabbed her uniform coat.  “A couple of them screwed up landings and I have to deal with them.”

She kissed Lee on the lips and Bill watched with a soft smile, as the couple seemed to sink into each other.  The delicate moment stretched and then they separated.  Exchanging one last look, Kara strode firmly out the door,

Zack snorted.  “Always making an exit,” he muttered under his breath.  He then grabbed his coat and swung over his shoulders.  Tossing a cocky grin that matched one of Apollo’s best, he sauntered out the door.

Laura exchanged a laughing glance with Lee and Bill and left the room, far less flamboyantly then the other two.

Lee looked at his father, who was smothering a grin.  “Who’s the drama queen?  Him or her?”

Bill laughed.  “I think it’s up for grabs until Caro grows up.”


	19. C.19 - 19 Years Earlier ~ Galactica

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So so so sorry. Between a program change and plans to move, time got a little away from me

19 Years Earlier-----{

 

Kara looked around the deck for a minute.  She couldn’t find Helo in all the ruckus.  She rubbed her lower back as she felt a small twinge.  Damn kid wouldn’t stay still.  She looked down at herself for a minute and noticed the bulge was getting more noticeable.

Maybe she would have to start stealing Lee’s old uniforms.  There was a little bit more room in those than hers.  And she would have to also come clean to the old man.  After all, four months pregnant wasn’t showing all that much, but her belly was only going to get bigger as time went on.

She grabbed Tyrol as he walked by.  “Have you seen Helo?”

Tyrol shook his head and glanced around the deck.  “Not since you returned.  Haven’t seen Cally either.  I thought maybe she got pulled to the Pegasus, but according to the crew over there she isn’t.”

Kara was starting to turn away when she saw an interesting mark on the chief’s neck.  “What’s this?”  She pulled his collar down and revealed the hickey on the side of his neck.

Tyrol blushed and out of the corner of her eye, Kara saw Racetrack hide behind a Viper.  Thinking quickly, Kara remembered the two of vanishing after a triad game before the Caprica mission.  “Looks like you were busy while we were gone.”

Tyrol gave her a quelling look.  “Really, Captain.  I can’t give a bad example to my crew…”

Kara laughed.  “What is it with you and Raptor pilots?”  She patted him on the arm and walked off.  Tossing back over her shoulder, “No one will hear about it from me.”

Now to find Helo…

* * *

 

Cally woke up with a crick in her neck.  Sitting she realized she was in an abandoned storage room and her clothes were missing.  A snort behind her got her attention.  Turning she looked at the man and it call came back to her.

Karl.  She remembered him making her pant and scream and she remembered a few noises she had made him make.

Looking at the expanse of skin revealed, Cally shivered as memories poured through her.  He was delectable.  And oh, so very talented.  And not to mention complicated.

Cally gathered her clothes quickly.  If she was quiet enough, she wouldn’t wake him.  Lords knew he had enough to deal with.  Not like he needed to be hit in the face with this.

As she quickly exited the storeroom, Cally glanced back at him.  She felt a pull to go back and curl up with him.  Feeling as though she was making a colossal mistake, she left the room.

* * *

 

Lee groaned as he looked at the next file in the stack.  Trying to find and XO was becoming a pain the ass.  If only he could just promote Kara and have her as his second-in-command.

Like his father would ever agree to that.  It was bad enough he lost one pilot to command, he would never approve of taking Kara out of the air.  Not to mention two involved officers in charge of a battleship…

And it wasn’t as if Kara would give up flying.  His father had already assigned her as CAG for both ships.  And as much as Lee wanted her around all the time, he wasn’t prepared to limit her freedom.  She would kill him if he did.

His phone jangled behind him.  “Adama.”

His communication officer spoke hesitantly into the phone.  “Uh, sir.  There is a call coming in from Galactica to speak with Pegasus Actual.”

Lee gave a small smile at the nervousness in the petty officers voice, “Patch it through, Perry.”

A pause and then he heard Tigh’s voice.  “Commander…”

 “Colonel.”  Lee felt a slightly smug grin crawl across his face.  He could tell that Saul was thinking about the ‘mutiny’ over Kobol.

A snort echoed down the line.  “Let’s cut the crap, Apollo.  I have a suggestion.  If you are anything like your father, you are pouring over files to pick the perfect XO.”

Lee looked at the phone in shock. The gruff tone in the XO’s voice was almost friendly.  “I am.”

“Well, stop for a sec.  I have a recommendation.”  Tigh paused and then continued.  “Take Gaeta.”

 “Gaeta?”

 “He has got the training and the rating to be XO and will never get the chance on this ship.  Mainly because he is too good at what he does.  This way he gets his chance and we can bump up a few people.”

Lee thought it over for a second.  It did make a lot sense.  “Okay.”

 “Good.  I told the Old Man you would agree.  I’ll let him know it’s finalized and tell Gaeta to pack up.”

“Thank you, Colonel.”

Tigh harrumphed and hung up the phone.  Lee sat there for a second and smiled.  Who would have thought?  Tigh had a soft spot.


	20. C.20 - Current Time ~ Kobol

** Current Time – Kobol **

 

            Lya finished reloading the guns as Cameron did a quick check of the perimeter.  She kept glancing at Hera out of the corner of her eye.  She didn’t realize she had been caught until the girl smiled at her.

            “Something you wanna ask?”

            Lya was thrown.  After everything she had been told, she was not expecting the hybrid to be so damn friendly.  It was kind of spooky.  “Yeah, actually.  This may be rude, but how much of a machine are you?”

            Hera let a silvery peal of laughter out.  “Not as much as you might think.  My mom is a humanoid version that are mostly biological.  All her internal organs are all grown from mechanized examples.  Somehow, I developed purely organic ones.  The only thing that really marks me as anything like Cylon is the fact that my brain computes extremely fast.”  She paused and tilted her head to the side with a grin.  “It’s almost like I have a supercomputer up there.  I can plot a FTL jump in under 2 seconds and I don’t need a calculator or a star map to do so.  I can also interface with any computer.”

            Lya reflected for a minute.  “So, basically you are like the cyborgs they teach us about in school?”

            “Pretty much.  Except I don’t need things stitched into me.”

            “So, it’s kind of lonely?”

            Hera looked at the brunette in shock.  Up until this point, she had considered the other pilot as very much a military person.  Not overly interested in the emotional ramifications of things.  The insightfulness of the question belied the military efficient exterior.

            Somewhere inside this girl there was deceptively agile mind.  Hera looked at her inquiringly.  “Lonely?”

            Lya finished packing the gun and nodded.  “Being the only one of your kind.  It’s not like you are completely Cylon.  And I am guessing that the reason why the Cylons wanted you as a weapon is because you are indistinguishable from a human.  It’s not like your internal organs dissolve when bombarded with certain radiation.”

            She looked at the other girl piercingly.  “The perfect agent.  No wonders your ‘Aunts’ went postal.”

            Hera reflected on that for a moment.  She then offered a tentative smile.  “I think I misjudged you.”

            Lya smirked.  “Really?  How?”

            Hera grimaced.  “I kind of thought you were just a hot-shot-trigger-happy-pilot.”

             “I am that.”  Lya chuckled.  “But I am also like my mother.  It is easier to play into people’s expectations.  They see what they think is real, and you figure out far more than they want you to.”  She cocked her head to one side.  “People never watch their mouths around someone they consider inferior.”

            Hera smiled back.  “I have a hunch, Artemis, that you are quite a dangerous person.”

            Lya ducked her head and smothered a wicked laugh.  “Oh, that and more.  By the way, my name is Lya.  Lya Adama.”  She extended a hand.

            Hera shook it.  “Adama?  My mother used to tell me stories about Galactica.  I am guessing you are Lee Adama’s daughter.”

            Lya nodded.  
            “Huh.  From the attitude, I would have figured you were Starbuck’s.”

            “That too.”

            Hera spun to look at her.  Before she could say anything, her mother interrupted.  “That’s impossible.  Before I left, Lee and Kara cold barely stand to be in the same room.”

            Lya looked at Sharon coldly.  “Well, frankly, I highly doubt you saw much from the brig.  And considering my mother was pregnant with me before you left…”

            Sharon looked at Helo, who nodded in confirmation.  Lya snorted and levered herself off the ground.  “I’m gonna go find Orion.  The company just got toxic.”  She limped out of the clearing.

            Sharon looked at Helo.  “What did I say?”

            Helo glanced at her.  “ ’Temi is a little sensitive about her parents.”

            “Why?”

            Helo glanced at his daughter.  Damn, daughter…  “Um, mainly cause she was born about 18 and half years ago and there was a lot of fallout at that point within the fleet.  Most people assumed she was the result of a Starbuck One Night Stand.  Some even assumed that she was result of Starbuck’s first Caprica trip.”

            Sharon inhaled.  “You mean that Pyramid player that drove her nuts?”

            “Anders?  Yep, that is the one.  It was hard for the kid to handle.  Cause as far as she knew her parents loved each other very much.  All these accusations drove her nuts.  Plus, Apollo didn’t manage to convince Starbuck to marry him until about 5 years ago.  Temi was 13.”

            Sharon smiled, imagining what a battle that was.  She looked at Helo.  “Who else hooked up?”

            Karl snorted.  “Well the Chief married Racetrack.”

            Sharon gaped at him.  “Racetrack?”

            Karl snickered darkly.  “Yeah, evidently they hit it off on Kobol, getting lost and crap.  Anyway, Tyrol lost a triad game and the winner was Maggie.  And she had laid the stakes that the winner can demand a dare.  I missed most of the fallout myself, but let it be said there are some fascinating pictures still circulating.”

            “Galen doesn’t play triad.”

            “Well he does now.  Now he and his wife host weekly games for the rest of us old folks.”

            Sharon shook her head.  “Did Kat and Hotdog ever frak each other?”

            “Yeah.  They were the first to do the respectable thing.”

            Sharon went to ask another question, but Cameron entered the glade, supporting Lya.  A wireless link was attached to his ear.  “Hey, dad.  Mom wants to talk to you.”

            Helo strode over to his son and took the link.  He spoke softly into it and a gentle smile floated over his face.  He chuckled and Sharon could hear him say ‘I love you’ into the link.  She felt a strange twist in her chest.

            Helo’s voice rose.  “Okay, love put her on.  You know how patient she ain’t.”  There was a pause as the other end evidently switched hands.  “Yeah, yeah, yeah, Starbuck.  As if any of your missions ever go smoothly.  We are all fine, however a little reinforcement would be a good thing.  We have centurions crawling over the frakking place.”  He listened for a second.  “Let me see if she is still in camp.”

            He glanced at Lya, who shook her head emphatically.  “She is on patrol.  I’ll get her to contact you when she returns from their sweep.”  He listened again.  “Roger that, Starbuck.  Helo out.”  He shut down the connection.

            Hera glanced at Lya.  “Why didn’t you want to speak to her?  That was your mother wasn’t it?”

            Lya nodded, shifting her grip on Cameron’s shoulder.  “Yeah and if she hears my voice, she will know I am injured and then she will do the protective mommy bit, which means Apollo will figure out I got injured and freak out.  And eventually it will climb the chain of command until Husker hears about it and the nice little reinforcements we need would turn into the whole frakking fleet showing up.”

            Hera laughed.  “Kinda like me and the Aunts.  One little paper cut, and it is the end of the world.”

            Lya nodded and started to shake slightly.  Cameron looked at her worriedly.  He was too focused on her to bother putting up an act for his father.  “Baby, are you okay?”

            Lya weakly shook her head.  “No.  I think the adrenaline has worn off and…” She trailed off.

            Cameron shifted his grip and swung her up into his arms.  “Come on, love.  Let’s get you settled for some sleep.”

            Lya rested her head against her chest.  “Okay, Ori.  As long as I don’t have to move.”

            Cameron chuckled softly, rubbing his chin along her head.  “No, sweetheart, you don’t have to move.”  He turned away from the rest to find a secluded copse.

            Sharon looked at Helo, who had a speculating look on his face.  “Interesting.  I think there is more going on there than I was aware of.”

            Sharon snorted and Hera shook her head at him.  “Can I be the first to say ‘Duh’?”


End file.
